


Home Is Something More

by nocturne-of-forest (annathescavver)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathescavver/pseuds/nocturne-of-forest
Summary: It’s been fifteen years since Link defeated Ganon and was sent back to his childhood. He spent those years traveling with his closest companion, Epona, and he was always on the lookout for a place to call home. Restless and missing something, he finally decides to return to Hyrule. There, the fields and forests are so familiar, even after all these years. So familiar, in fact, that he realizes just how painful his memories still are.Back in Hyrule, the place where he endured so much, he’s forced to reckon with his past in order to look to his future.But he’s not alone. He has Epona, loyal as always. And he has his friends - Princess Zelda, Malon and Talon, and others still. With their support, he finds the courage to face what happened to him so he can finally heal. And, in doing so, he learns that home is more than a place, and that even a forgotten hero can find peace.
Relationships: Epona & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of work into this story over the last year, and a lot of myself as well. Ocarina of Time was my first Zelda game, and among my earliest gaming memories. Link, especially the Hero of Time, has always been my favorite fictional character, and as a kid he was one of my best friends. Who am I kidding...he still is.
> 
> Writing this story was comforting to me, even on the days I got super frustrated with something about it. It was a way to connect to all those memories I have of playing the game as a kid, but also to tell the story of how I see the Hero of Time’s life playing out.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for myself but decided to post it so that you all could read it. I really hope you like it!

He paused at the edge of the trees. Ahead was Hyrule, whose fields grew in a million shades of green and whose skies shone a beautiful blue. Hyrule was a painful reminder of times gone past. And yet, he felt drawn to return; to protect it maybe, or just find somewhere to call home.

He had left so many years ago it felt like a different life. One where he was younger and had fewer scars. Since, he had carried the weight of his adventures on his shoulders, shoulders that shook, more and more, with every passing year.

Many nights he had lain awake, staring numbly as sleep remained just beyond his reach. Others, he had tossed and turned as nightmares plagued him with visions of haunted temples and burning villages. He had imagined Hyrule falling, of darkness taking over and no one coming to stop it. Those nightmares were the worst; they reminded him of the stress he had felt, the immense pressure he had been under, as he fought to save the kingdom.

Time had only dulled the pain of his wounds. It could not heal them completely. It had, however, given him a chance to think. He was no longer the boy that had collected the three Spiritual Stones and earned the respect of the Master Sword. He was not the young man that had wielded said blade and saved Hyrule, either. Those people would always be a part of him, but he was still a different person.

Who that was, well, he was still figuring that out.

Nerves had him fidgeting with the tunic he wore. As if sensing his mood, his horse Epona nudged him with her nose. He smiled softly and reached up to scratch a spot under her chin.

There was no need for him to speak. She was just as nervous as he, and just as excited.

He led her out of the forest, hand steady on her neck, until they both felt the evening sun shining down on them. A strong breeze whistled through the tall grass and Epona let out a whinny, her head tossing in pure joy. It was a contagious feeling and he, too, tossed back his head with a laugh.

He could smell the grass, the tree sap, the distant lake. He could see the birds flying above, the mountains steady as always, and even the towers of the castle. He itched to go; to explore and reacquaint himself with the land. What had changed? What had remained the same?

Who would even remember him?

Turning to Epona, Link pulled himself into her saddle. And then, with a shout, he urged her into a full gallop.

He let her have the reins, allowing her to decide where she wanted to go. And go she did.

The world rushed past, a blur of vivid colors. The wind was a familiar song in his ears. Miles spread out before them, shimmering gold and crimson against the sunset.

He leaned close to her back as they soared over the field together. It was intoxicating. A feeling of complete freedom and exhilaration. No matter how many times they ran together, it never got old.

They paused at the top of a hill. Below them they could see smaller, gentler hills where patches of flowers were visible even at such a distance. He remembered them with a soft smile. The flowers were ones he often stopped to enjoy; their sweet smells and beautiful colors had brought him a sense of peace many times. Not to mention, Epona had quite enjoyed the ones he wove into her mane.

Beyond that were clusters of trees and winding rivers. His eyes followed them as more memories came to him. That river was one he and Epona had crossed one day, its waters slow but so cold it left them both shivering and disgruntled. That patch of trees was one he had found a cave in and his youthful curiosity had driven him to explore it, only to come back out limping.

Shifting in the saddle, Link could barely contain his excitement.

Epona reared up and dove down the hill, her hooves sounding like thunder against the ground. Link let out a cheer as they passed a copse of trees, legs tight to her sides so he could lean back and throw his arms out.

It felt good. It felt right.

To one side rose red cliffs. Back in those cliffs was a gorge, and he remembered the raging waters he and Epona had once jumped over. Beyond that was the deadly heat of the desert. He wondered who was taking care of that temple, now.

Their path took them towards the castle and Link took note of the improved roads. Long gone were the patchy dirt paths. The cobblestone was overgrown in places, and still covered in dust, but it was still a considerable change.

He finally grabbed Epona’s reins and drew her to an easy trot. There were a few others out; namely, one other rider and two travelers on foot. They did not appear to be haggard, or afraid, like most people had been before Ganondorf’s defeat. That was a good sign, though he did notice how they kept to themselves. They paid him little mind, but whether that was out of a lack of concern, or a desire to keep their heads down, he did not know. Regardless, there was little sense in drawing attention to himself just yet. It might have been years, but he was unsure how safe it was for him to be back.

One hand straying to a pouch on his belt, he continued on his way. The two of them walked in near silence for a long while, the click of Epona’s hooves on the stone the only sound. Like on their run, neither had a destination in mind and instead went wherever their hearts took them.

Epona eventually stopped at the end of the road, tail flicking. She and Link faced the forest again. This was a different area of forest than the one they had come from, however, and its sudden familiarity was disconcerting. The trees grew close together, their canopies creating a leafy ceiling through which very little sunlight shone. There was a path through the trees, and an old, moss covered trunk from which shadows beckoned. Link thought he could still hear the music, and the voices of those he had grown up with. He took Epona a step closer before correcting himself.

The Kokiri would not know him, and he had no place among them anymore. With a bittersweet smile, he patted Epona’s neck and guided her to a safe spot where they could make camp for the night.

He had little supplies left, but that was nothing new. He had some money. Enough for a few things, anyway. And he was no stranger to work; he had often bartered a day’s work for a meal, a place to stay, or supplies for the road. In doing so, he had learned so much more than just the skills he had left Hyrule with.

One of those was taking care of animals. That thought caught him and he glanced over his shoulder to where a plateau rose in the distance. If it still stood, Lon Lon Ranch could be a good place to start looking for work. Long time work, even.

That settled, Link dismounted and began unbuckling Epona’s gear. It had been a long day and he wasted no time brushing out her pelt and easing any strain the straps might have put on her. Afterward, noting how she was standing comfortably and watching their surroundings with interest, he led her to a small stream where she could drink. When she was finished, he continued checking her over and washing away the day’s dirt and sweat.

Not only was the routine important for her health and comfort, he found it soothing. It was a quiet, calm time that signaled the end of the day. Not to mention that, like traveling, it was a way for the two of them to bond. And after more than a decade of each other’s company, Link could swear that, at least at times, they shared the same mind.

He turned Epona loose and watched as she found a spot in the distance to graze. Not for the first time that day, a twinge of nostalgia hit him. Just as he had, she had aged. She had gone from a shy filly, only allowing one of the ranchers, and eventually him, to get near her to a fearless companion. He was proud of that and happy that she was so confident in herself.

As the sun finally set, the last streaks of gold and red disappearing from the sky, Link packed his supplies away and sat down beneath a nearby tree. He glanced around, watching the field for signs of danger, before getting comfortable. There was little need for a fire, as the night was still warm and his dinner needed no heat. Stretching out his legs, he ate his fill before leaning his head back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes.

Fatigue pulled at him, but his nerves kept him awake for several hours. So, he watched the distant lights of the castle as they flickered in the night until sleep finally overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I've got this story mostly done, so there will be more updates coming. I am so excited to finally share this.
> 
> Anyway, as always take care of yourselves.


	2. That Song

Link could hear it even before he passed the sign. Lon Lon Ranch still stood, and it was still loud with the sounds of all of its animals. He picked out cuccos, cows, and what sounded like quite a few horses. And, he realized with delight, that familiar voice still sang the same song. She was still there.

Beside him, he could feel Epona tense. Her eyes were wide, flickering between him and the road up to the ranch. It was as if she was afraid to go in, or perhaps like him, she was too nervous. That came as no surprise. It had been so long since she had last seen this place, or interacted with any of its inhabitants. Not to mention, the last time she had been here, she had been so little.

Link moved in front of her and rested his hands on either side of her face. Speaking to her in low tones, he soothed her and assured her that it was safe. They were safe. He would let nothing harm her, just as she had let nothing harm him over the years.

After a minute or two, and with Epona calm once more, he gently took her reins and led her up the path.

He knew she did not have the same memories he did. The ones where, as a young man, he came to the ranch to find her being trained to be the new king’s next steed. She recognized him and their bond impressed those who owned her. Seeing how her trainer - a loyal follower of the king - mistreated her, Link was desperate to get her away from him. He waged ownership of her on a successful horse race and, although he was still new to horseback riding, he won. After, they were inseparable and returned to the ranch often for supplies or just a visit with friends.

Those memories, like those of the rest of his time fighting Ganon, were his alone. After Ganon was defeated and successfully sealed away, Link was sent back to his original life. All of those events, all of the pain he had felt and the courage he had shown, now existed in a future he could no longer access. There had been a purpose to his actions, otherwise Hyrule would have fallen, but he could not stop the twinge of irritation he felt.

No one knew of his efforts. At least in this timeline, no one knew who he truly was.

Shaking away his thoughts, Link found himself standing at the gates of the ranch. They were open and he stepped through. There was a barn to his right and a farmhouse to his left. Both were sturdy, if a bit patched in places. Ahead was the pasture, where the animals were free to roam acres of open field.

Epona shifted her feet in anticipation and Link asked her to wait just a moment longer. He looked around. Noticing someone working nearby, he approached.

The older man stood up, dusting his hands on his overalls. “Well, hey there. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, stranger.” His voice was friendly and the lines around his eyes spoke of laughter just as much as age. His hair might have gone grey, but Link recognized him still. “That’s a beautiful horse you have. I take it you need some supplies for her, right? I can sell you some feed and even a stall for the night, should you need it.”

Link took the offer, bartering for both and handing over the rupees.

“The name’s Talon, by the way. Say,” Talon said, stopping and eyeing Link closely. “You look familiar. A lot of travelers come through here, sure, but you look like someone I used to know. What’s your name?”

With a cautious smile, Link introduced himself.

Talon’s eyes widened and he vigorously shook Link’s hand. “I knew it! You’re that boy that I found outside the castle. I had fallen asleep and you woke me up with a cucco, if I recall.” He let out a hearty laugh and then looked over to the horse standing at Link’s shoulder. “And this must be Epona. You’ve taken good care of her, son. I knew you two were meant for each other. Horses can sense the good in people, you know. She chose you.”

It had definitely felt like that. After Link had played the ocarina for her, Epona had followed him around any time he had stopped by the ranch. The two of them, both children, had run around for hours, chasing each other and becoming best friends. In those days Link took what joy he could find.

While those days had happened in a timeline neither could access, their friendship had remained unchanged.

There was only one other person Epona had liked as much as he. Link asked about Malon, much to Talon’s amusement.

“Oh, she’s out with the horses like usual. She still sings to them, as if you can’t tell that from here. Go ahead, you two. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you again.”

Malon was in the center of the pasture, her back to him as she brushed out the pelt of the horse before her. Her hair was longer than he remembered, the brilliant reddish strands woven into a braid that reached the small of her back. Her boots were worn and had a few streaks of dried mud still clinging to them. But it was her voice that made him pause.

It was beautiful. He closed his eyes, unable for a few moments to continue. That song. Epona’s favorite to hear and Malon’s favorite to sing. It washed over him, stealing the breath from his lungs as it brought all those childhood memories back to him.

Epona tugged on her reins and Link let her go.

She trotted over to Malon. Stopping only to shyly greet the other horses clustered around, she gently touched her nose to Malon’s shoulder.

Malon turned around with a grin but it was a grin that disappeared, for a moment, when she realized who it was.

“Epona?” she asked and her voice wobbled. “It’s you. You’re back.”

There was only a slight hesitation before she threw her arms around Epona’s neck. She did not speak for a few moments and instead hid her face in the horse’s neck. Epona lowered her head, as if embracing Malon back.

“It’s good to see you again,” Malon said finally, pulling away and wiping her eyes. She cradled Epona’s head in her hands. “My brave girl. I’ve been so worried about you, but I knew you had places to go and see. And you were in good hands…”

Looking up, Malon’s face brightened when she recognized Link. She hurried towards him.

He held out his hand for her to shake, but instead was caught off guard when she took it between hers and squeezed. He could feel the trembling in her fingers.

“You came back,” she said softly. “I...almost can’t believe it. I wasn’t sure if you were going to return or not.”

Malon paused, fingers still holding on to his. “How have you been? Are you okay? I remember you were so upset, that day you left. You kept saying that you were sorry, but you had to leave.”

None of what she said was said with malice. Her voice was genuine and even a bit sad.

Link felt a twinge of shame. He hadn’t explained to her, then, the reason he had needed to leave. It was understandable; he hadn’t wanted to confuse her further, and he hadn’t wanted to put her in any danger. If she’d known the truth, if she’d known who he truly was, she might have become a target and he refused to do that to her.

“...I’m fine, Malon,” Link said with a small smile. “It’s really good to see you, too. I know it’s been a while. A _ long  _ while.”

He glanced down for a moment before looking back up and meeting her gaze. “I left without really telling you why. It was all so sudden and I was...I was going through a lot at the time. Sorry about that. I must’ve left you so confused.”

He had left quickly, too. After convincing the ranchers to let him adopt Epona - a process that had taken the entire afternoon - he had attempted to leave. Talon, in a gruff but caring way, had pointedly suggested Link stay the night and leave in the morning. Ignoring his protests, Talon had handed him a big bowl full of stew, ordered him to  _ sit down and eat _ , and then set him up in the small guest bedroom. 

Though he had itched to flee and put distance between himself and Hyrule, Link had stayed the night. The soft bed, the soothing sounds of the farm animals and the other two moving around, the complete safety that was Lon Lon Ranch, all of it had lulled him into a deep sleep that night. It was the last one he got for many years.

The next morning, he had woken up early. At the time, part of him had hoped no one would notice, and another part hoped someone would stop him.

Malon had noticed, but she hadn’t tried to stop him. She had followed him out of the farmhouse and handed him a pack stuffed with supplies - food, a few rupees, a spare pair of socks that looked like they belonged to her. Her smile almost hid the grief in her eyes. Insisting that he take the pack, she had encouraged him to do whatever it was he had to do.

And to come back and visit her someday so they could go horseracing.

That same pack was the one he still carried. He had long since run out of the rest of the supplies she’d given him, but the pack was one thing he had never let go. It was covered in patches and worn spots, but it was one of his more important possessions.

Malon tipped her head to the side. “I accept your apology, though I’m not sure I need one. You had things you had to do. I trusted that, truly, even if I didn’t know what was going on.” She squeezed his hand again before letting go. “I’m glad you decided to come by and visit us again. Listen, I don’t know what your plans are, but how about you stay for dinner tonight? At least do that. That way you can get a good meal in you before you head out again.”

But he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay at the ranch and help with the animals. He wanted a chance to befriend her again. He opened his mouth to say so, but the words would not come out. His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty.

Link cleared his throat and rested his hands on his belt. “Thank you,” he managed at last. “If you want, I’d be happy to help out around here.”

He had never been very talkative. Usually, he spoke only to Epona or merchants, and even that was not always necessary. That was why his words were uneasy and hesitant, he thought.

Malon smiled. “You’re very welcome.” She glanced around, hands coming to rest on her hips. “If you do want to help, I could use it with the animals. The cows need to be milked and the horses need to be cared for. How does that sound?”

With a nod, Link joined her in her daily chores. After making sure the herd of horses were all exercised, fed, and otherwise cared for, they headed over to the stone building on the far side of the ranch where they milked all of the cows and made sure they were comfortable. It was good work, if exhausting.

The two of them worked well together, even though there was a hesitation between them. Considering how they had never truly worked together like this, it was to be expected. They bumped into each other once or twice, or sidestepped the other in an effort to get the job done. Link easily deferred to Malon in all tasks, due to her experience and the chores being hers.

At the end of the day, both of them sweating and covered in a considerable layer of dirt, Malon waved towards the farmhouse.

“I’m going to go wash up. Feel free to do the same, when you’re ready. Afterwards, we’ll get some dinner.” She wiped the back of her arm across her forehead, leaving behind a streak of dirt. “Thanks for your help, fairy boy.”

Link watched as she headed inside, a smile crossing his tired face. Fairy boy. Though he no longer had a fairy, the nickname had apparently stuck.

He turned to the barn. Epona had spent the day making friends with some of the other horses and was now eager to get settled for the night. She followed him inside and to the open stall, pressing her nose into his hands as if demanding food, attention, or both. With an affectionate smile, he gave her both, taking the time to help her adjust to her new living space.

He stayed for a while longer and kept an eye on her as she made herself comfortable. It would be a few days, yet, before she was at home, but he felt she was taking the change well. That was good, though he would make other arrangements if she showed signs of upset. He might want to stay on the ranch, but her needs were just as important as his.

With one last goodnight, he left the barn and headed inside the farmhouse.

It was warm, heat coming from the fireplace Talon stood over. The man was stirring something in a big pot, the smell of which made Link realize just how hungry he was.

“Good, you’re just in time,” Talon said, noticing the younger man standing in the doorway. “Well, take your shoes off and come in, already. Malon’ll be downstairs here in just a bit. In the meantime, why don’t you get cleaned up? This’ll be ready when you get back.”

After taking off his boots and leaving them by the door, Link went in search of the washroom. Inside, he was surprised to note the change of clothes waiting for him. It was an old set, worn but well mended. Probably something from an old dresser or a previous ranch hand. Checking the size and finding it suitable, he washed up before changing into it.

He carefully folded his own clothes and considered whether he should put them back in his pack, or leave them next to the basket where some dirty laundry was already piled. He was used to cleaning his own clothing, and had no intention of making other people do it for him. Decided, he kept his clothes and instead left his pack in the hallway to get later.

When he returned to the main room, Talon offered him an empty bowl. “Take a seat, son,” Talon told him, waving towards the table. “Eat as much as you like. I tend to make a big pot when it comes to soup.”

Link waited until the others had served themselves before filling his bowl. The soup was colorful; full of a number of vegetables and some kind of grain. Feeling again the hungry rumble in his stomach, he sat down and eagerly began to eat.

Conversation centered mostly on the ranch itself: how the animals were doing, what repairs needed to be done. It was a peaceful meal, only slightly affected by the new seat at the table.

Link listened to the others as they spoke, appreciating how calm and cozy it all was. He added his thoughts a few times, when it came to something he had experience with. Once was traveling; as in, what was a good route to take to another area or a safe path through the woods. Another time was about the repairs the barn needed, and he offered to help patch the roof.

Conversation slowed for a while as everyone ate in companionable silence. That was, until Talon turned to Link expectantly.

“So, tell us,” Talon said, leaning one arm on the table. “Where’d your travels take you? What kinds of places did you see?”

Link froze with a spoon halfway to his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to start with, or what he was even willing to share. He certainly could not tell them the real reason he had left Hyrule. Telling them of the nightmarish events following his departure, of that first struggling year, was also out of the question. Some things, he suspected, he would take to his grave.

“Papa,” Malon said sternly. “Leave him alone. He is our guest and he doesn’t have to talk about his travels if he doesn’t want to.”

Talon looked sheepish. He cleared his throat and adjusted the napkin on his lap. “Right, sorry. A person’s business is their own. Maybe some of those events will make for good stories someday, though.” He offered Link a grin, one that was part apologetic and part conspiratorial. “Anyhow, Malon tells me you helped her with all the chores today. That was real kind of you. We’re by ourselves up here, so we can always use the help.”

Malon nodded in agreement. “I love the work, don’t get me wrong. This place is my home and I’ll take care of these animals as long as I’m able. But, to tell you the truth, I get so exhausted some days. I’m up from dawn to dusk. Sometimes later than that. Not to mention the deliveries I have to make.”

“We’ve grown so much we provide for most of the area,” Talon explained. “Animal products like milk and eggs, anyway. It’s not just the castle that orders our stuff, anymore.”

“And speaking of, we’ve got that order of milk to take up to the castle tomorrow.” Malon gestured towards the window, where across the pasture the cows were tucked into their barn. “We got it all ready to go, but we have to get the wagon packed in the morning.”

Her father made a sound of exhaustion. “That’s right. That’s a long trip, and with this knee…”

“I can do it myself, papa.”

“No,” Talon replied with a shake of his head. “All that way? Absolutely not. I’ll go with you.”

“No?” Malon asked, a tinge of irritation creeping into her voice. “I know it’s a long way, but I’ll be fine. I know the route. We don’t need you getting any worse and besides, there’s no need for you to strain yourself.”

Talon did not look convinced. “It’s not just the route I’m worried about. You know sometimes the roads get iffy after dark.”

Link tensed, his hand tightening around the mug he held.

“Oh, I can handle a beast or two.” Malon carefully set her silverware on her plate and folded her napkin. “It’s not that much different than working with a stubborn cow, or one of our horses when they get spooked.”

“I just worry. You know that,” Talon said and his voice was quiet.

Malon stopped and looked down to her folded hands. “I know, papa. I’m sorry.”

They went silent, both of them looking less than pleased with the plan. Link considered his options. On one hand, it was their affair and, from how it seemed, it was one they had dealt with plenty of times before. On the other hand, he couldn’t stand idle and not offer his help. Especially when it sounded like there could be trouble.

So he spoke up. “I can go with you.”

They both turned to look at Link, Malon’s face showing her relief. “Thanks!” she said. “That would be great. It’s just up to the castle. I’m sure you remember the way.”

Link did. He wasn’t sure if it was wise for him to head that direction, however. The thought of encountering the kind of trouble he imagined made him feel queasy. One hand going to his stomach, fingers twisting the fabric, he reminded himself that it might very well be mundane troubles they would come across. Bandits, maybe. Wild animals.

Not Ganon.

“Well, that’s settled. Let’s get this table cleared off, and you two can get your rest.” Talon stood and began the process of putting the dishes away. “I’ll be up to help pack up the wagon. And, don’t worry, I’ll see to the animals while you’re gone. I can still do that.”

The next morning, before the sun rose, Malon and Link packed a wagon full of milk, one after another of heavy, insulated crates. When everything was set, Malon hooked one of the ranch’s draft horses to it and found a seat at the front, while Link saddled Epona and prepared to ride at her side.

He had slept little the night before and as he waited to leave, he found himself trying in vain to rub the fatigue from his eyes. His body was sore from the previous day and so he rolled his shoulders and stretched, hoping to ease the pain.

“There we go, some food for the road and a hot drink for both of you.” Talon handed both of them a clothed-wrapped meal and something steaming in a traveler’s mug. “Travel safely, and watch each other’s back.”

He waved them off, and with a snap of the reins, Malon led the way out of the ranch.


	3. Princess

Link cradled the mug in both of his hands, easily trusting Epona to walk along the path. Though he could already tell the day was going to be hot, he appreciated the drink as it chased away some of his exhaustion. Beside him, Malon sat similarly on the wagon, and both rode in sleepy silence as the sun finally began to rise.

After a while, Malon broke the quiet. “We should pick up some supplies while we’re in town. We nearly out of sugar and a few other pantry items. Not to mention my favorite jam and the candies my father likes. Why don’t you pick up some things for yourself? I figure we're already going to be there. Shopping now will save us a trip.”

That was a good idea. Thinking about the items he had, Link realized he could use more arrows (wasn’t that the bitter refrain of his life?) and some new clothes.

“We should have enough time. Unloading the wagon only takes so long. Still...It’s the night that I’m worried about. Nothing will probably happen, but…”

Link looked over at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

“Beasts come out at night. Not every night, but enough of them to be worried about. There’s bone creatures, or worse, there are apparently ones that have weapons. I’ve been lucky enough to never see those ones, but those are the rumors all the same.”

The bone creatures sounded familiar, as did the idea of beasts having weapons. Feeling the weight of both the sword and the bow on his back, Link was thankful he had both, and practiced everyday. The blade was no Master Sword, but it had served him well for years, and the bow was a powerful one he had found long before.

“We might get home before nightfall, anyway. Well, back to the ranch,” Malon added and there was a note of embarrassment in her voice. “Let’s just focus on that, and not worry about the rest until later. Besides, the two of us can handle it, I think.”

She smiled before turning forward once more. It was a brave smile, one meant to reassure, but it was a true one nonetheless.

The sun continued to rise over the eastern horizon, spilling golden light over the world. It illuminated hills of grass and clusters of tall trees. The breeze, a gentle, cool one, brought with it the sweet smell of the flowers that grew among the grass.

With a quick glance around, Link guided Epona into a patch of flowers and leaned down to pick one. It was a small blossom, pink in color. He brought it to his nose with a grin. He then picked a few more, weaving them into Epona’s white mane as they walked back to the road.

He caught Malon’s eye and his grin grew wider. Tucking the first flower behind his ear, he joined her as they continued down the road towards Hyrule Castle.

\----

Castle town was as loud as ever. The voices of dozens of people mixed together and echoed against the cobblestone alleys. Merchants hawked their wares, dogs barked and children cheered, and there was considerable laughter, too.

The guard checked their wagon and the paperwork Malon handed over. After a short while, they waved the wagon through and gave directions on where to go.

Malon led the way, expertly driving the wagon past. They crossed the drawbridge, a heavy contraption made from iron and wood. 

It was the only way for someone to enter the town from the field. Beneath it was a moat, a deep man-made river that provided even more security. It was a dark indigo color, and Link knew that, even in the heat of the day, the water would be icy. Clumps of vegetation gathered arounds its edges, and what looked like vines disappeared down into its depths. Paired with lookout posts and spots for archers high on the walls, it would be difficult for an attacker to breach castle town.

But not impossible.

Squaring his shoulders, Link took hold of Epona’s reins and prepared to guide her through the crowd. On the other side of the drawbridge, they crossed a second bridge that went over an alley where people lived. Clotheslines were hung between houses and people went about their daily chores: laundry, cooking, or making anything from clothing to tradable goods.

They arrived in castle town a few moments later. The full force of it hit him. He put a hand to his head, appearing as if he was shading his eyes from the sun when in reality he was overwhelmed.

It looked the same. In the center was a fountain, around which a group of small children were playing. Shops and an inn lined the street, each with a giant or elaborate sign that advertised their wares. There was an open stall on one side of the square and it looked like it sold fresh produce. A higher level ran around part of the square, leading to second floors of the shops that were likely used as either storage or living quarters.

At the far side was the stone path that led to where the castle stood in the distance. Closer still were narrow sets of stairs that led to a tall, richly designed building. This one, the Temple of Time, made Link flinch and look away. He had no interest in stepping foot in it ever again.

“You okay?”

He looked over to see Malon watching him. He could only nod and hope it was convincing. 

Soon enough, they stood on the grounds of the castle itself. Malon looked up towards the tall towers, a look of awe on her face.

“It’s beautiful,” she said to Link. “I still prefer the ranch, but even I can appreciate the work that went into it. The castle really does stand the test of time, doesn’t it?”

It did. Fifteen years later, and it appeared not much had changed. There were different guards, in different uniforms, and the landscaping was new, but the castle itself was the same one he remembered.

As they continued up the path, they passed another guard tower. The gate lifted, chains rattling loudly, and they headed through. Cresting a small hill, they looked across the lawn where small gardens full of carefully-tended flowers, as well as hedges and lattice fences, filled the area. A pair of guards patrolled the area, spears held at the ready.

Link could not help the feeling of amusement. Once -  _ twice _ , he corrected himself - he had snuck past a dozen guards in an area similar to this.

“I hear the Princess chose a lot of these flowers herself,” Malon continued. “She likes to manage a lot of these things personally. Apparently, that isn’t too popular with some of the nobles, but since when does she bow to them? If you ask me, her taking the time to see to the smaller things just makes her a good leader. It will serve her well the day she takes the throne. Of course, may that be many years from now.”

Her voice grew quiet. “So what if some grumpy old men don’t like it? They just don’t like that the king put her in charge, and that she's doing a fine job.”

Link was surprised to hear this, and quite pleased. So the Princess was doing well. He did scold himself for not staying informed, though. Just because he was to stay away from Hyrule, it did not mean he had to cut all ties.

“Here we are. There should be someone to meet us and help us unload,” Malon said.

She pulled up the reins, stopping the wagon before a last fence. Just beyond, a moat was between them and the castle proper. At the one end, near a spout where water flowed from a higher level, was a smaller building that was obviously used for storage.

Several members of the royal staff came out. One took note of the order while the others began unloading the crates. While Malon spoke with the first person, Link made himself useful by helping to carry the crates inside. He spared a moment to look down into the moat, watching as a few leaves went by on the current. He caught sight of his reflection: thick blonde hair, blue eyes, sunburned skin. Wincing, he touched one ear and reminded himself to find something to ease the burns.

As he turned away, he thought he caught a glimpse of something else. Something dark, with red eyes. Or was it a painted face, with a sword made from two curved blades?

With a shiver, Link turned to grab another crate. He placed it with the others in the storage building and stopped at the doorway when he saw the royal staff, as well as Malon, bowing.

He looked up and stared in surprise. The woman standing near the wagon carried herself with grace, and there was kindness in her smile. She wore a gown of white and pink, the royal crest sewn onto the cape she wore around her shoulders. Her blonde hair was styled away from her face and a gold circlet rested above her heavily pierced ears.

Realizing who it was, Link dropped to one knee and lowered his head.

Princess Zelda approached the group, the click of her shoes barely audible against the stone. She stopped, folding her hands before her. “Please rise,” she said. “All of you. There is no need for you to remain kneeling.”

When the others stood, she stepped closer to Malon. “Good morning, Malon. I hope your trip was an easy one.” She glanced around, as if wondering where the other rancher was, but refrained from saying anything. “I know it’s a long journey to make.”

Malon waved a hand, looking fairly flustered. “Oh, it was fine,” she said. “We manage, over at the ranch. Always have.”

The Princess smiled. “That’s good to hear. The produce from Lon Lon Ranch is always greatly appreciated here in the castle.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Malon said. “We strive to have not only the highest quality products, but also the happiest animals in the kingdom. For without happy, healthy animals, you cannot have quality products.”

“That’s very wise,” the princess said with a nod. There was no trace of mockery in her voice. “Please, if there is anything I can do, any further support the castle can offer you or your ranch, do tell me.”

“Oh,” Malon said. “Yes, I will. Thank you.”

Satisfied, Princess Zelda turned to the first member of the staff. “Please see to it they are paid accordingly,” she said, and then she moved on. Catching sight of Link, she halted. She paled slightly, and her composure seemed to finally waver. “I...can I assume you are here from the ranch, as well?”

Link met her gaze and they both knew the truth. She recognized him, and he her.

With her face turned away from the others, she let her guard drop for a moment and every emotion played over her face. There was considerable fear in her blue eyes, and condemnation as well. It was as if she was about to demand why he stood before her. She had told him to leave, to stay far away from the kingdom so that he could not be used to harm it. So why, her expression seemed to say, was he back?

Link lowered his eyes, one hand going to the back of his neck as he thought of something to say. Could the explanation he had be enough?

_ I want to find somewhere to call home. _

“Yes, your highness,” he replied after a few moments. Though he wanted to explain himself, to speak to her frankly, now was not the time. “I offered to help make this delivery.”

Zelda gave him a nod. “Then I must thank you for your work, as well. Your service to the kingdom is not to be forgotten.”

The true meaning behind her words struck him and he closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. 

He could still hear the organ music and the loud, confident laughter.  _ These toys are too much for you, _ Ganondorf had taunted, throwing back his cape in a way only a villain could.  _ I command you to return them to me. _

He had been referring to the Triforce, a part of which both Link and Zelda had. After failing to remove the parts from their Hylian keepers, Ganondorf had attacked Link and a long, bloody battle had ensued. Near the end, as if sensing his immediate demise, Ganondorf had destroyed the castle and forced his opponents to flee. Outside among the smoking ruins, he had given up his humanity in order to transform into a dark, terrifying beast.

Hyrule had nearly fallen in those final moments.

Link fought back the nausea that churned in his stomach. He recalled the feel of the sword in his hand and how it had pierced Ganon’s skull. He could feel the pain, again: the fresh, bleeding wounds, the searing burns, and the heavy, bone-deep fatigue.

Finally looking back up, he could tell that there was more Zelda wanted to say. Her expression had softened considerably, and there was something like sympathy in her eyes.

Because there were others around - others who did not know what they did - she kept her thoughts to herself. Instead, she inclined her head and wished him and Malon a safe journey home. Then, folding her hands before her, she turned around and left the group to their work.

Delivery made and payment collected, the wagon was loosely escorted down the hill and back to castle town. Malon and Link did not speak until they were clear of the castle grounds.

“I’ve only met her a few times before,” Malon said. She ran a thumb along the reins in her hand. “It’s so strange to be addressed so informally by her. I’m not complaining, though. She’s always been kind to us. And she makes sure we’re taken care of, both in rupees and some good supplies.”

She sighed. “She probably noticed my father wasn’t around. Several months ago, she discreetly offered to have a physician come to the ranch to take a look at his knee. My father’s stubborn, more so than a mule, but he agreed to it. That’s when we found out how stressed the joint is, and how he shouldn’t be doing any of the harder work around the ranch. I’ve been doing it all ever since.”

There was grief in her voice, but it was mixed with a considerable amount of her own stubbornness. Looking over at Link, she raised an eyebrow. “She seemed to know you. You startled her, you know. I could tell.”

“We met as children,” Link explained quietly. “I wasn’t sure she’d recognize me.”

Malon regarded him for a moment. “I remember now! You were headed up to the castle the day I went there looking for my father. I gave you that cucco egg.” She let out a happy laugh, any last trace of discomfort gone. “You snuck in, didn’t you?”

Link nodded. He had. Up through the moat, past the guards patrolling the garden, and into an interior courtyard where the young princess had been spying in one of the castle’s windows. Inside, a meeting was taking place between her father, the Hylian king, and Ganondorf, who was promising, likely with oily words, an alliance between their two peoples. Apparently, the princess had been kicked out for speaking against the meeting. Her father had thought little of her prophetic dreams of the same king taking over and causing Hyrule to fall.

It was that same moment he had returned to after being sent back in time. Link wondered, not for the first time, what had happened since he left.

Malon’s increased laughter brought him back to the present. Deciding to let those thoughts go for the moment, he joined her.

Back in town, they separated as each went in search of supplies. Malon found a spot to leave the wagon where it wouldn’t be bothered, and Link dismounted in order to lead Epona through the crowd.

Working his way through the thick crowd, he stopped by the fletcher’s shop first. Inside, the small shop smelled of wood shavings and leather. Shelves lined the wall and a thick mat covered the floor. As he approached the counter, he caught the shopkeeper’s eye. The elderly woman, her silver hair pulled to the side in a braid, greeted him with a kind smile. When she noticed the bow and quiver on his back, she appraised them with knowledgeable eyes. Apparently pleased, she waved towards the arrows she had for sale and let him take his pick.

After paying, Link nodded his thanks, tucked them away, and headed across the square to a shop that looked like it sold clothing.

Along the way, he smelled food and felt his stomach cramp with hunger. One hand going to his stomach, he realized the smell was coming from the open stall nearby. He almost walked over. He had enough money for a meal, but he had no interest in dealing with the loud, chaotic crowd surrounding the stall. Instead, he made his second purchase and then counted the last few rupees he had. No, he would save them and forage for a meal elsewhere. It was spring and he knew where to look.

He considered lingering around. Maybe he could hear more about how the kingdom was doing (he had learned, very early in his life, to listen to the inhabitants of an area for news and rumors), but he decided it wasn’t worth it. It was just too crowded and too noisy.

Link made his way back towards the wagon. He kept his head down as he did so, weaving through the crowd with Epona close at his side.

As he passed the fountain, he reached out and ran a hand along its edge. The polished stone was smooth beneath his fingertips and warm from the sunlight above. He paused for a moment, looking up at it and feeling the faint traces of water droplets against his skin. It felt good. It was a soothing touch that also chased away some of the day’s heat.

A high-pitched shout startled him and he looked back down to see a group of children weaving in and out of the crowd. With a smile that was somewhere between wry and bemused, he walked away and finally reached the wagon.

Malon was not back yet. He passed the time by giving plenty of attention to both of the horses. They both appreciated it, as Epona looked almost as unsettled as he by the crowd, and the draft horse, named Cinder, seemed eager to get going.

Not too long later, Malon rejoined them. She carried a basket full of pantry supplies, one of which was a big glass jar of what looked like jam. Lifting the basket into the wagon, she sighed and dusted off her shirt.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said. With a chuckle, she climbed into the wagon and steered Cinder towards the gate. “It’s getting late, and it looks like we’re all about done with this crowd.”


	4. Stalchildren

The sun sank below the horizon. Evening was a peaceful time, a time when the world settled and grew quiet as the beautiful colors of twilight took over the sky. Birds flew to their nests for the night, people put up their work, and the next day awaited.

But sometimes, trouble stirred.

Malon gauged the distance to Lon Lon Ranch. “We won’t make it,” she said. Her back was ridged and her voice had gone so quiet it was difficult to hear. “There’s not enough time. But, like I said, we’ll probably be fine. We’ve always been fine.”

Beside her, Link kept a close eye on their surroundings. Everything was peaceful. In the pit of his stomach, though, he felt that something was wrong. He wrapped Epona’s reins around one hand while the other held his sword at the ready.

A breeze, this time carrying the smell of decay, reached them. An icy feeling clawed at him, freezing his blood as he scanned the field around them. He knew that smell.

Malon pressed the back of her hand to her nose. She was pale. “No. Oh, no. Not tonight. Please, not tonight.”

The horse pulling the wagon tossed her head, a terrified sound coming from her. Planting her feet, the horse refused to move even when Malon snapped the reins again and pleaded.

“Please, Cinder,” Malon cried. “We have to go.”

Cinder refused to move and her movements grew more and more frantic.

Malon dropped the reins. She leapt from the wagon and began trying to unhook the horse from it.

Link maneuvered Epona over to her, hoping to provide some sense of cover. The hairs on the back of his neck felt as if they were standing on end and he knew it was only a matter of time. The creatures would locate them any moment. They had to get to safety before that happened.

“Maybe if I do this, she’ll want to move. I’m not leaving her. I just need a minute to -” Malon’s words were cut off as a shrill, inhuman cry echoed across the tall grass. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a step, her heel touching the grass.

Link had reached out but his fingers closed on air.

Immediately, creatures erupted from the ground. Dirt and patches of grass fell from them as they stood, revealing several humanoid skeletons. Strips of rotten flesh still clung to them and they were hunched over, spines bent and heads lolling on their necks. Their small yellow eyes glowed against the shadows.

Eyes narrowing, Link felt his focus sharpen. He returned his sword to its place on his back and instead drew his bow. Drawing in a deep breath, he waited until two of them were in his cross hairs to fire. The arrow went through both, brittle bone breaking easily, and they collapsed.

Epona went tense as the other skeletons rushed forward. Her tail twitched and one hoof dragged against the road, a low menacing sound.

The stalchildren had no weapons, but their fingers were sharp and strong. Capable of tearing fabric and flesh alike, they were nothing to overlook. Link knew this. He remembered the pain and the long, terrifying nights he and Navi spent hiding under his shield.

Behind him, Malon had dug into the wagon to find something to use as a weapon. It was an old pitchfork, but she held it with the kind of confidence that came with years of experience. She took a stance before Cinder, eyes bright in her face.

One stalchild lunged forward, jaws snapping grotesquely. Link pulled up and to the side, turning Epona as his sword came down, slicing through the creature’s torso. It fell with a sickening rattle. The others advanced, seeking to surround the two people.

“Don’t let them seperate us,” Malon said, horrified.

Link could only nod as enemies came forward. He brought the sword down again, feeling it break through the first one’s spine. The last three broke apart, evading another strike, and circled around. Epona reared, hooves catching one on its jaw and sending it backward with the sharp snap of bone. She bit another, strong teeth cracking against its shoulder. It struggled, fingers flailing towards her face. In the next moment, steel slammed through its chest as Link leaned around Epona’s neck and struck.

The last one leapt upward, fingers clawing against Epona’s hide and catching on Link’s clothing. It pulled, using its momentum as well as the horse’s pained movements, and unseated him.

Link landed hard on his shoulder and his sword was knocked from his hand. He opened his eyes just in time to see the stalchild jump on him and send them both rolling into the grass. With a raspy screech, it went for his throat, jaw snapping again and again. He reached out with a grimace, one hand grabbing a wrist and the other its chin.

It moved fast, and had a surprising level of strength. Were these truly the same stalchildren?

Its free hand slashed out and caught him on the chin. His head was knocked to the side for a second, and he felt blood ooze from the deep cuts.

Malon called his name and ran towards him. The pitchfork was held before her like a spear, and when she was close enough, she planted her feet and thrust it forward, its iron blades piercing the skeleton’s ribs. She hauled it upward and around before slamming it into the ground. It went still.

Link pulled himself to his feet. He found his sword and both he and Malon hurried towards the road.

They were too late. Over a dozen more stalchildren came up from the ground and quickly surrounded them.

Heart pounding inside his chest, Link moved so that he was standing next to Malon. He looked over at her just long enough to see the determined set to her jaw. Like him, she was prepared to fight. Trusting that, he put his back to hers and fell into a fighting stance.

Not her. Not them. Not now.

With several rapid shots, Link took out several of them with his bow. He allowed himself a moment to wish for fire arrows, or something that could take out a group of them at once. Another stalchild advanced, so he fired and the arrow pierced its skull, killing it instantly. Behind it more appeared. He switched to his sword and swung it in an arc, taking out several and pushing the others back.

The creatures just kept coming. More and more sprang from the ground and soon they were completely surrounded by a mass of yellow eyes and snapping jaws.

At his back, Malon stabbed one and then turned, using its weight to help her swing it into another one. With a look that was somewhere between terror and nausea, she brought the pitchfork down into the second creature’s abdomen. She straightened, and barely in time to bring the pitchfork up as a shield, blocking the stalchild that had leapt towards her. It made a hissing sound, fingers clawing at the wooden handle and seeking to get past. Heaving, Malon shoved it backward and followed with another thrust of the pitchfork.

On the road, Epona stayed near the wagon. She watched the fight with wide eyes, her hooves stamping the ground as if she was torn on what to do. She knew that touching the grass made more of the stalchildren appear, and that Cinder needed protection, but at the same time, she wanted to help the two people.

A low rumble shook the ground. Kicking away the nearest stalchild, Link looked towards the sound. There was a pause, as most of the current wave of creatures had been dealt with, and he took advantage of it.

“We have to go,” he bit out, reaching for Malon’s hand. Threading his fingers with hers, he pulled her towards the wagon. He cut through the ropes and ties holding Cinder to it. “Take her and go back to the ranch. Stay on the road.”

“No,” Malon replied. “I’m not leaving you out here.”

“Epona and I will follow you. We can give you time.”

Malon glared at him. “No. I’m staying.”

Link watched, throat tight, as she pulled herself onto Cinder’s back and dug the fingers of one hand into the horse’s mane. The horse was terrified, eyes flickering around her, but under Malon’s touch and guidance, she stilled just enough to fight.

There was no more time to argue. A wave of stalchildren swarmed around them and behind that, the heavy, groaning footsteps of a much larger one.

Shoving several backward, Link climbed into Epona’s saddle and grabbed his bow. He nocked an arrow and faced the larger one, ignoring the twist of fear in his gut.

About the height of a small home, it towered over the others. Mud and grass stuck to it, as well as grisly remains of flesh. It had no bottom jaw, and several fingers were missing. Moonlight shone through its ribcage and threw its features into shadow. Yellow light, glowing eerily, shone from empty eye sockets and there was a low, rattling roar that came from its throat.

Lifting his chin, Link fired an arrow directly into the creature’s left eye. It reared back a step, causing the ground to shake. Another arrow followed, but was blocked by its hand.

Angry, the stalchild advanced. The smaller ones moved out of its way like grotesque waves before a ship’s bow, and soon it was so close it blocked out the moon.

Malon shouted something. Link looked over just long enough to catch her gaze - worry and determination twisting her features - before she disappeared behind more stalchildren. Gritting his teeth, Link turned back to the large stalchild and silently promised it a quick demise.

Guiding Epona with only his heels and the click of his tongue, Link moved down the road and avoided its attack. Its hand slammed against the road, spiderweb-like cracks spread out from the impact. Straightening, it regarded Epona she trotted on down the road. 

Link drew it towards them and it followed, head tilting to the side in one fast, shaky movement. Behind it, Malon was battling the smaller stalchildren, pitchfork in one hand and the other still in Cinder’s mane. They fell away from her as she struck, again and again, but they just kept coming, a tide as unstoppable as raging floodwaters.

Another arrow finally struck true. Holding its right eye this time, the large stalchild stopped long enough that Link was able to maneuver Epona in close. After a few swings, he managed to slice through its knee and the creature went down. One arm got trapped beneath its body while the other lashed out, barely missing Epona’s legs.

It was always something about eyes, Link thought. But that wasn’t surprising; they were a vulnerable spot on anyone. If someone injured his eyes, he’d be stunned, too.

With that, he cautiously took Epona closer. The stalchild was unable to rise, but it was still capable of delivering a number of serious injuries. It moved its free hand, causing him to pull the reins and back away again.

Frowning, Link dismounted. He approached on foot, watching the hand carefully. When it came towards him again, he ducked before bringing his sword down. The stalchild pulled its hand away, shaking it, and this gave him a clear shot.

He struck, sword piercing the creature’s eye. It gave a horrific, ear-splitting scream. The hand came back and grabbed blindly at him, before pulling him away and squeezing. He struggled, feet kicking, and felt the sharp edges of bone slice through his clothing and skin.

A few moments longer and the creature finally collapsed. The hand fell to the road, lifeless, but did not release.

Link was unable to get enough space to force the hand open. Thinking quickly, he breathed out, giving himself just enough room to shift his arms. He pushed, shoulders burning, and opened the hand long enough to free himself. He rolled out, landing on his back and staring up at the stars as he caught his breath.

Epona approached and stomped her hooves, chasing away the nearby stalchildren. She then pressed her nose against Link’s cheek, as if checking to see if he was alright. He let out a laugh, one of wry amusement, and reached out to scratch her chin.

He stood, wincing at the pain in his body, and looked to where Malon was chasing off the last few stalchildren. She and Cinder halted at the edge of the road while the creatures disappeared into the tall grass and were gone. Nodding, as if at a job well done, Malon turned Cinder and hurried back to Link.

She dismounted and, dropping the pitchfork, reached out towards him. “You’re hurt,” she said, a sound of grief in her throat. “Both of you. I tried to get rid of the smaller ones as fast as I could, but…”

She blinked a few times, turning her head slightly to the side. Breathing in, she looked back up. “Come on, let’s get back to the ranch and get you taken care of.”

As they slowly made their way up the road, Link looked back towards the field. He saw that the giant stalchild was already starting to disappear. Like those still in the grass, its bones were turning into the same strange smoke he recalled a lot of enemies from his adventures becoming.

The stalchildren reminded him, in a way, of the tales the Kokiri used to tell. If one got lost in the Lost Woods, they would turn into something else. An adult was said to become a stalfos, which was a larger, meaner, version of a stalchild. A child would turn into a skull kid, a being that lived in the woods and used music to harness its magic. Whether or not the creatures that lived beneath Hyrule Field had any relationship to that myth, or the myths of other lands, he did not know.

\----

Malon led the way up the path. Her steps were uneven and a bit hesitant. “I’ll get some supplies to use,” she said, pausing for a moment. Glancing over her shoulder, she patted Cinder’s neck and her gaze flickered, for a moment, to Link. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

As she headed inside the farmhouse, Link led Epona into the barn. It mirrored the night before, but this time it was more than just a hard day’s work that was tiring them. He took her to her stall and unloaded her gear, biting his lip as his movements pulled several of his wounds. Farore’s Wind, that hurt.

After, he stood before her. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers. He murmured a thank you to her. She was a brave, loyal horse and she had always stood beside him when it came to fights like the one they had just won. And while he appreciated that, the fear of losing her haunted him.

He couldn’t lose her. Not ever again.

Epona made a soft sound, as if trying to reassure him. Then she sniffed his face and ears, exhaling playfully and getting him to laugh.

Malon returned a minute later with the supplies. Behind her was her father, who looked at the three of them with grave concern.

“You’re hurt. What happened?” Talon asked.

Handing the supplies to Link, so that he could begin treating the scratches on Epona’s side, Malon explained. Talon listened intently before sitting down with a heavy sigh.

“I’ve dealt with them before,” he admitted. “I’d hoped that it wouldn’t happen again.”

Malon nodded, as if sharing his opinion. When Link handed her the kit and gestured to the cut on her shoulder, she finally turned her attention to her wounds.

“Oh, right,” she said. “One of them caught me there. My leg too, right here.”

She began treating her wounds. Talon eyed her with worry, and a fair amount of shame, like he was ashamed that he hadn’t gone with her. Noticing this, Malon tried to reassure him.

“Papa, I’m fine. I will be, that is. See? All cleaned and wrapped up.” She tapped the bandages with a forced smile. “You can go back to sleep, now. I know you had a long day.”

Her father frowned. “I should’ve been there,” he muttered, looking away.

“And done what?” Malon asked, but there was no anger in her tone.

“I could’ve tried to protect you.”

“You might have gotten hurt, too. I’m a rancher, and I’m an adult, now. Besides, I wasn't alone.”

Talon glanced over to Link. “No, you weren’t alone. And you can take care of yourself. I know you can.” He stood and inspected the bandages himself before nodding, as if agreeing that she had done all she could. “I’m just glad you’re alright. Both of you. Listen, I’m gonna take care of the animals again tomorrow, you hear me? I want you two to rest.”

With a shake of his head, and a glance towards the two horses, he left.

Malon hung her head. “He’s worked so hard for so many years, and it kills him that he can’t do all of the work anymore. I hate adding more stress to that.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Link reminded her quietly. He hoped she knew that. Making such a trip was part of her job, and it wasn’t like anyone knew how to stop the stalchildren from appearing - they were just another part of Hyrule and something its inhabitants had to work around. When it came to her father’s work ethic and his personal troubles, she was not responsible for any of it.

“Right.” Malon drew in a breath. “Now, have a seat.”

Link opened his mouth to protest. He could handle his own injuries.

“Don’t think you’re leaving this barn without getting those wounds treated,” Malon said, staring him down with her hands on her hips.

Unable to argue with her stern tone, Link sat on the nearby bench. He had cuts all along his upper arms and shoulders, and enough sore spots that he knew he would have bruises come morning. He winced as Malon cleaned and dressed his injuries, feeling again the sharp bone fingers of the stalchildren. When she was done with those, she gestured for him to turn around.

She made a sympathetic sound as she treated the cuts on his chin. “This one looks pretty deep,” she said quietly. “Ouch, sorry, that probably hurt. I should probably stitch it closed. I have the supplies. I just...haven’t done it for a person before.”

With a steadying breath, she did so. Her movements were slow and shaky, but the stitches came out mostly even. Link remained still throughout, eyes carefully trained on the wall across from him.

Malon sat back to look at her work. “That should do. We’ll have to keep an eye on ourselves, but I think everything will heal fine. You okay?”

Link touched the bandage on his chin with a nod. Already, the pain was much more manageable.

She stood, packing all the medical supplies back into the small box. She looked back over at Link and a sudden grin came over her face. She gestured up to her ear and then to him. 

“The flower stayed,” she said. “You amaze me, fairy boy.”

Link reached up and found that the small pink flower from earlier was still behind his ear. He left it be. If it had stayed there even after the evening’s fight, then it belonged there. Besides, he quite liked it.

They walked out of the barn. Just outside, Link cleared his throat. “Thanks. For this -” he gestured to his chin “- and for earlier. You didn’t even hesitate to help me. You...stayed.”

He wanted to tell her how impressed he was. She had held her own against the stalchildren and fought back with incredible skill and determination. Not that he was surprised. After all, she worked on a ranch, so she was strong and knew how to defend herself. Not to mention, she’d always been a tough, take-no-nonsense person. It was one of the things that he had always liked about her.

“I wasn’t about to leave you out there,” Malon said. “We had to stick together, right? Anyway, it’s nothing. Let’s go inside. You look as exhausted as I feel.”

It wasn’t nothing, but Link kept that thought to himself. With a nod, he followed her into the farmhouse. They took turns washing up, scrubbing away the dirt and sweat of the day as well as a few streaks of blood. After, Link headed for the spare room they had let him use the night before. Collapsing into the bed, he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say middle boss fight? At first, I didn't intend for the fight to go that way but I ended up just rolling with it. When in doubt, shoot the eyes I always say.
> 
> In any case, thanks for stopping by. I really do appreciate it.


	5. Ranch Hand

The wagon was where they left it. It seemed no one had moved it, and that was both a pleasant surprise and an incredible relief. However, there were two royal guards standing near it, one of them inspecting the cargo inside.

Hearing the sound of approaching hoofbeats, they both looked up. One of them stepped forward, motioning for the riders to stop.

Wordlessly, Talon pulled the horse he rode to a stop and dismounted. “Mornin’,” he said. “I see you already found our wagon. Thanks for looking out for it.”

“This is yours?” the guard asked. “Then we found the owners. Good. Can you tell us what happened? It looks like there was a fight.”

“Well, my daughter and this young man here were headed back from the castle. They were the ones that delivered the order of milk.” A look of comprehension came into the guard’s eyes and Talon nodded. “On the way back, they ended up in a tricky situation with some beasts.”

“Beasts? Tell us about them.”

Talon began to explain what he knew about the stalchildren, but since he hadn’t been the one to fight them the night before, he gestured for Link to step forward. The two guards listened quietly. Neither seemed surprised.

“Right,” the first guard said. “I’m sorry that happened to you and I hope everyone is alright. If there is any kind of assistance you need, we would be happy to provide it.”

Waving a hand, Talon said, “I think we’ll be fine. Some rest and a few good meals, and they’ll be good as new. Considerin’ this one insisted on coming with me, that is.”

Link looked over in time to catch Talon’s amused grin. That morning, just before the sun rose, Talon had headed out of the house with the intention of going to find the abandoned wagon. Link had followed him, ignoring the soreness still in his body and stubbornly refusing to stay behind.

The two guards nodded before turning around and leaving.

“Just let me hook this old guy to the wagon and we’ll head back,” Talon said. He checked over the wagon and snorted at the sight of the severed ropes. “Good thing we brought rope, right? Honestly, that was quick thinking on your part. Kind of worrying, though. Y’know, you offerin’ to stay behind and hold off those creatures.”

Link shrugged. He had thought nothing of it at the time. He had only been thinking about getting Malon and the other horse out of harm’s way. Thinking again of how they’d been nearly overwhelmed, and how she’d disappeared behind the swarm, he felt sick.

Talon meant no harm and he had a good point. And yet, Link wasn’t comfortable discussing the choices he’d made the night before.

As Talon went back to hooking the horse up, Link turned his attention to the field. The grass was still torn in spots, flattened in others, and speckled in a fair amount of dark, viscous material. Grimacing in disgust, Link searched for some of the arrows he’d used the night before and tried not to think about how that same material had stained his tunic and been smeared on his arms.

Skeletons did not bleed, but stalchildren - and stalfos - were not quite skeletons.

He found a few arrows and he inspected them carefully for signs of damage. An arrow that appeared fine could still be too damaged to fly right. Though some of them were unusable - at least for the time being - he kept them all. Maybe they would prove useful later, as with enough attention to their repair they could be made right again.

“Alright, we should be good to go,” Talon said. He climbed up into the wagon, wincing as he did so. One hand went to his knee and he remained like that for a few moments.

Link slowly approached the wagon, eyes catching on the whiteness of the older man’s knuckles.

Talon looked up. Gruffly, he said, “Well, c’mon, son. Let’s get this back to the ranch and unpacked.”

\----

Malon was out in the pasture. Seated on one of the stone fences, she was singing quietly to Epona and a few of the other horses. Her shoulder was still bandaged and when she walked over to join the others at the wagon, there was a hint of a limp in her stride.

“You made it back,” she said. “Are you two okay? You know, the supplies aren’t as important as your safety.”

Talon waved a hand. “Oh, don’t worry about me,” he said and gave a chuckle. “I managed just fine. Besides, I had help. He wouldn’t let me leave by myself.”

Malon looked over at Link, one hand taking the other and squeezing. “Well, it’s probably for the best that you both went out,” she said. “Still. You were gone before I even got up this morning. You two must’ve been out early.”

Her father launched into the story of their morning. He unloaded the wagon as he did so. Setting the basket down on the ground, he unhooked the horse from the wagon and began unbuckling their gear.

“I was plannin’ on doing all of this myself,” he added. “I’m thankful for the help, though. It’s good to have someone to talk to for such a trip. I don’t think the horse would’ve liked me talking at them the whole way.”

He said nothing about how he’d done the same to Link. Or how he was doing it then.

Link cared little about that, and instead turned to Malon. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “We should’ve let you know where we were going.”

Malon looked at him in surprise for a few moments before smiling. “It’s alright. Someone had to go get the wagon. Can’t just leave it out there, can we? I just…I worry, you know?”

Stepping closer to him, Malon reached out towards his chin where there was still the bandage from the night before. She was hesitant, and when Link froze, eyes jumping from her face to her hand, she stopped.

“Sorry. How’s it feeling?” she asked. “I would like to take a look at your injuries later, if that’s okay with you.” 

That would be nice, and it was a good idea. It was just that being fussed over was something that made Link decidedly uncomfortable. He was used to relying only on himself, and having to look after every injury of his, every illness, himself. Maybe he’d spent too many years alone, eeking out a living in the woods…

With a small smile, he nodded.

At that moment, Talon returned from taking the horse’s gear, and their fresh supplies, inside. He saw them standing near the wagon and gestured towards the farmhouse, a stern expression on his face.

“That’s enough working for both of you,” he said. “I mean it this time. Get some rest.”

With a roll of her eyes, Malon led the way inside. There, she made a big carafe of tea and then poured two tall glasses of it. Handing one to Link, they both found seats at the table.

“Epona’s doing well,” she said. “I figured that you’d already checked on her this morning, but I’ve been keeping an eye on her anyway.”

“Thank you. I did see to her before we headed out. She didn’t seem bothered except for a little soreness. That’s to be expected, though.”

“Sure. She’s a strong one. I don’t think a few scratches will stop her.”

Link leaned his elbows on the table, mug held between his hands. “No. I wasn’t going to ask her to go back out there with me, but I think she would’ve been happy to, all the same.”

“She did seem to notice that you were gone. Not that she was upset, of course.” Malon finished her tea and leaned forward, cheek resting on her hand. With a glance towards the door, she continued, “It’ll be a few days before my father stops worrying so much about us. Well, let me rephrase that. He won’t ever stop worrying about us, but at least he’ll stop ordering us around so much.”

She looked down at the table and a few moments passed in silence. “It’s a tough thing to navigate. I get where he’s coming from. We  _ are _ injured, and it’s best if we take it easier for a day or two. But, still…there’s work to be done. Work I don’t want him having to do alone.”

She lowered her head into her hands, fingers threading through the thick red locks of her hair. Frustration rolled off of her in waves.

“I should probably look into hiring some help,” she mumbled. “It’s just that...well, between the two of us, we’ve always been able to take care of things. There’s been a few ranch hands over the years, and a lot of travelers have helped out before leaving again. Aside from that, it’s just us.”

Malon looked up and there was a wry twist to her lips. “Who am I kidding? The main problem is that we’re both too stubborn to admit we need help.”

Link went to speak but stopped when she stood up and made her way back to the kitchen counter. He watched as she put the empty cup with a few other dishes that needed to be cleaned. There was stress in the tightness of her shoulders and he felt the sudden need to ease it.

He stood and joined her at the counter. He considered his words carefully.

“I could stay and help,” he said. “In fact, I would be happy to.”

She looked up at him. “Thanks,” she said and there was no way she could disguise the weariness in her features. She was tired, very much so. “We really do appreciate it. The animals do, too.”

Turning around, Malon leaned back against the counter. “I’m sure you have your own life, though,” she said, folding her hands before her. “Out there, somewhere. Seeing new things, exploring all kinds of interesting areas.”

The words snagged in his mind. Seeing new things? Exploring interesting areas?

Maybe he could show her something like that someday.

Link shook his head as he tucked the idea away. “Not really. To be honest, I...don’t have a home right now.”

“You don’t have a home?” Malon echoed, voice quiet.

Hearing the catch in her voice, Link was quick to reassure her. “It’s alright. I’ve just been traveling for so long.” He spread out his hands. “I tried to settle down a few times, but it never felt right. Each time, I thought maybe it wasn’t the right place.”

Glancing down to his feet, Link cleared his throat. “That’s why I came back.”

Living in the woods was fine; it was where he felt comfortable, and he knew them well. The problem was, he had quickly realized that he was lonely, and that he wanted more.

“So you’ve been looking for somewhere to call home all this time?”

“For a long time, yes,” Link admitted. He then looked back up and offered her what he hoped was a smile and not a grimace. “I came here, at least partially, because I was looking for work. But it was more about finding a place to stay.”

“You mean, you came here because...you saw this place as home?”

“Well,” Link said and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Malon said and she looked like she was considering his answer.

For a moment, Link was afraid he had overstepped. What was he  _ thinking _ ? They barely knew each other! He’d only been back in Hyrule for a few days, and in the ranch for less. To admit something so personal, something that affected her life...

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t impose. If you don’t want me here, I’ll -”

Malon looked up and the words froze in his throat. Her eyes were shining with happiness, and there was a large, brilliant smile on her face. “I do! I do want you to stay here. I…” She cleared her throat. “You’ve been such good company the last few days. I don’t get that often, because all of my friends live in other areas. More importantly, I’m still so happy to see you, fairy boy. You’re  _ you _ , that boy I met in castle town. I never forgot that day, you know.”

Link listened to her rushed explanation, feeling quite sure that the tips of his ears were red.

“We didn’t really know each other, then, I know.” Malon twisted her fingers together. “I was hoping we could change that. I don’t want to hold you here, but...I’d like the chance to get to know you.”

Now Link suspected his face was red, too. “I , uh, would like that, too.”

Malon met his eyes for a moment before hurriedly looking away. Curling a lock of hair behind her ear, she picked her mug back up and spun it in her hands. “So, you really want to stick around, huh?”

“Yes. I want to help with the animals, and make deliveries, and do all of the other things that need done around here.”

Malon smiled down at the mug. “In that case, I think you would make the perfect ranch hand. No, not just that. A member of our family. How does that sound?”

“...That sounds perfect.”

“Great! You can keep that bedroom and everything in it. Consider it yours.” She gestured, indicating the door in the far wall. “Maybe we can get something better for you, when we have the time and money.”

Link smiled. The room he had been using was small, sure, but that wasn’t an issue for him. It was warm and comfortable, and it had everything he needed. The thought of being able to stay - with friends, and in a place he loved - made him very happy.

\----

The hearth was warm, flames crackling merrily. Another large pot was suspended over the flames, a hearty stew bubbling within. Talon walked over to it and scooped out enough to taste, before shaking his head and adding a few more spices.

Malon and Link were listening as he told a story about his younger days. Something about herding cattle across Hyrule Field and frequently falling asleep on the job. He told this part with an embarrassed shrug, reassuring them that he had stopped doing that. At least, for the most part.

When he turned back to the pot, Malon caught Link’s eye and they shared an amused smile.

They both had fresh bandages, the bloodied linens from before changed out and their injuries cleaned, dressed, and rewrapped. Link had sat, hands holding the small box of medical supplies as Malon stood beside him and tended to the cuts on his shoulders. Like the night before, he had wanted to protest but he’d bit it back. Malon’s touch was gentle and respectful, and it had been nice to have her help. 

When was the last time someone else had done so? Not including the times he’d been too injured to help himself and a healer had stepped in, of course.

Years ago, he realized. The last time was probably Navi, or maybe Tatl. Neither were healing fairies, and yet their sternness when it came to making sure each of his cuts (even the little ones he got on his knuckles) were clean was unavoidable. They’d...taken care of him, really.

Thinking of them had him going painfully quiet and Malon had respected that. Handing him back his tunic, she’d started on her own injuries until he’d shyly asked if she needed help, too.

Gesturing to the pot, Talon went on about how it was a special recipe. “I used to make this all the time,” he said with pride. “Perfect recipe for someone who’s sick or injured. I guarantee it’ll fix you two right up.”

“It’s a good recipe,” Malon said. “Mama used to like it, too.”

She went quiet then, and settled back into the armchair she was sitting on. Her hands went to her lap and she traced the pattern of her dress.

“Yeah, she did,” Talon said with sad fondness. “Asked me to make it a lot. For all her skills with horses and cows, she wasn’t all that great at making food.”

This made the others laugh. They watched as he finished cooking, a great smile on his face as he told them more about her.

“Of course, not that I’m complainin’,” he added. He found a loaf of bread he’d made and sliced it up to go with the stew. “Never expected her to cook, really. She was much too busy and I’ve always enjoyed cooking for my family.”

Talon found three big bowls and filled them up. He passed two of them out. “Family that is, at the moment, lookin’ pretty darn hungry,” he said, encouraging both Link and Malon to eat.

The word family caught in Link’s throat and he blinked down at the bowl in his hands. A member of their family, Malon had said. Glancing up at her, and then to where Talon had sat down with his own dinner, Link decided that he very much liked how that sounded.

“You know, son,” Talon said as he sat down with his own bowl. This drew Link from his thoughts, causing him to shake his head and look up. “We’ve sure gotten used to having you around these last few days. Going forward, we could always use another set of hands. Have you ever thought of settling down somewhere?”

Link gawked in surprise. At the same time, Malon set aside her bowl and shifted in her seat, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a wince.

“Actually, Papa, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

“What is it?” Talon asked with a concerned expression. “If it’s about the ranch, you know to go with whatever you think is necessary. Is that what this is about?”

“Yes,” Malon replied. “While you were outside, Link and I talked about the possibility of him working here. I think it would be a great idea, and - “ here she glanced over to catch Link’s nod “ - he’s actually looking for somewhere to stay and work.”

Talon’s expression softened. “Oh, I see. I have no objections, as you can probably tell. If that’s what you both want, I think you should do it.”

“Then it’s settled.” Malon looked over to Link, a happy brilliance in her eyes. “You are one of the ranchers now, and you are welcome to live here for as long as you want.”

Talon walked over and held out his hand, which Link stood to shake. Talon had a strong grip, and -  _ ouch! _ Farore’s Wind that hurt - it stretched a particularly touchy wound. 

Malon had also stood up and was only slightly favoring one leg. She held out her arms for a moment before putting them down and offering her hand instead. “It’ll be nice having you around,” she said and met his gaze. “All the help around the ranch, and the good company.”

Link took her hand and shook it. Her words were so sincere and, between the two of them, he was suddenly overwhelmed by their kindness. Thanking them - for both the job, and their general hospitality - he sat back down and turned his attention back to the bowl in his hands. He placed a hand over his shoulder, trying not to grimace at the fresh aching pain.

Both seemed to understand, and for that he was grateful.

Talon easily changed the subject, and they spent the rest of the evening listening to more of his stories. This went on long past nightfall, and ended only when Talon realized that his listeners were both asleep. Turning out the lights with an amused shake of his head, he left them in their respective chairs and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just picture Talon's got a ton of recipes in his head. Lots of soups. And he calls Link "son" even early on. I dunno, I just think its super wholesome. Talon's a good guy.


	6. New Friends

The next morning, and with his injuries feeling much better, Link followed as Malon took him around the ranch. She showed him every tool they used and how it was stored, explained the best way to complete each task, and more. The day after that she left him to it, and he threw himself into the chores with gusto. 

He fed the cuccos, cleaned their coop, and gathered their eggs. They eyed him as he did this and he kept his head down - cuccos weren’t evil creatures, but they certainly weren’t to be crossed. He’d been chased by a flock of them once as a child and the memory had him sweating. Of course, he’d been stupid to get that close to the one hen and he  _ had _ ignored the warning glare she’d given him. Epona had saved him that day. Even as shy as she was, she had stood up to the flock and stared the aggravated hen down. After that, Link had learned to treat the cuccos with more respect. It wasn’t perfect (cuccos were also famous for their hot tempers), but at least he hadn’t been chased again.

By the time he’d gathered all the eggs, the cuccos had either gone back to sleep or wandered out into the field in search of food, unconcerned by his presence.

He then made his way across the acres towards the stone barn where the cows lived. Most of them were also out grazing, bells jingling and tails flicking away flies. Like with horses, Lon Lon Ranch had a considerably-sized herd of cows. They were dairy cows, providing the milk the ranch was known for. They were big but relatively gentle, provided one treated them well. Compared to the cows on other ranches he’d worked on, great big ones with horns longer than his arm, these ones were downright docile. That he didn’t have to constantly watch his back was a relief.

Link worked for hours, the sun rising high overhead and the air warming to a nearly uncomfortable temperature. He fed the cows, mucked stalls, sorted crates for delivery, and did a lot of the general cleaning that the others had not had the time to get to.

As he worked, the smell of hay and dust made his nose itch. He turned his head, scratched his nose on his shoulder, and continued sweeping the floor until he felt something touch his leg. He looked down, fighting the urge to flinch, and saw a ball of sorts resting against him. It looked like it was made of wood and rope, and it was worn, as if heavily used.

Confused, he picked it up and looked around. That’s when he saw the elderly cow staring at him. She had large black spots that nearly covered her pelt and the fur on her muzzle was graying with age. She came forward, head tilted to the side as she watched to see what he would do.

Link held the ball up and she tossed her head, as if saying  _ Yes, that. _

Cows were playful animals. He knew that. So, with an amused smile, he placed the ball back on the ground and rolled it towards her. With a happy sound, she lowered her head and pushed it back. He caught it with his boot for a moment, eyeing the work he had yet to do, before shrugging and sending it rolling back again.

The chores could wait.

They rolled the ball back and forth until he was laughing and she was prancing in place. Neither cared about the other animals milling about outside, or for how long they played. It was fun, and that was enough.

Eventually, Link caught the ball and held it against his hip. “Do you think we could take a break?” he suggested. “You’re wearing me out.”

He sat on one of the crates, leaving the ball on the ground near his feet. The cow wandered towards him, a questioning look in her eyes, and he held out his hands to her. She gently pressed her nose into them and soon he was scratching her ears with the realization that he’d made a new friend.

There was a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the day’s heat. He looked away and instead took in the barn itself.

That proved to be a bad idea.

While working so hard, Link hadn’t really thought about where he was. Now, though, he did. Memories from long ago flashed into his mind and left him feeling shaky. 

He remembered greeting the cows as a child. They were so much taller than he and peered down at him with such confused eyes until Talon had come in and shown him how to care for them. One had licked his cheek, causing him to laugh and then press his face into their fur. Another had tried eating his hair and Navi had shot out of his hat with a shriek. They were so friendly, those cows, and the one before him now were no different.

He remembered the back room - accessible via a door that was usually kept locked, and a hole in the wall behind where the milk crates were stacked. The hole was small, but he was a tiny kid and squeezed through it with only a few scratches. Inside, he’d found a small room used for storage. It was cozy and safe, and he’d fallen asleep in there once or twice.

Malon had teased him for that. She’d come into the room to find him asleep and the touch of her boot against his leg had woken him faster than the caw of a rooster. With a laugh, she’d told him that there was a spare bed in the house that he was welcome to use. Then, catching his expression, she’d sat on the floor next to him and they’d both fallen asleep.

They were soon found by Talon, who’d carried them both inside and tucked them in to sleep.

The memories faded and left Link staring down at his hands. He’d stopped petting the cow at some point and instead let his hands fall, lifeless, into his lap.

The cow seemed to catch onto his mood. She nosed his hand and he shook himself, before offering her a tired, wan smile.

He stood and stretched. Grabbing the broom he’d set aside, he went back to work.

Sometime later, he noticed someone in the open doorway. Link turned around and saw Malon standing there, empty buckets in her hands. She went to say something but stopped and looked around him. Her eyes narrowed in a knowing smirk.

He raised his hand to wave but was interrupted as the ball struck him square in the back. The force of it, though not painful, sent him stumbling forward a few steps.

“Hey, now,” he said, and the laugh he gave startled him. Turning around, he saw the cow eyeing him expectantly. “Oh, I see. We weren’t done playing.”

He moved over to where the ball had rolled off to and prepared to push it back at her. The cow tossed her head with a pleased sound, ready to play.

“Okay, well, I’m not going to hold back anymore,” Link warned playfully. “Prepare yourself.”

As they continued pushing the ball back and forth, Malon hung around and watched. She boosted herself up onto one of the barrels and leaned back on her hands. When Link missed and had to go fetch the ball again, she covered her mouth and laughed.

“I should have warned you,” she said. “Eleanor’s very friendly and will play for hours if you let her.”

Link nudged the ball into place with his foot. “I can tell. Here I was, trying to get my chores done, and she comes over and rolls this thing into my leg. We’ve been playing for a while, already.”

Malon smiled. She leaned forward and shifted her gaze down to her hands. “That’s good,” she said and raised her gaze again. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well.”

“Me too,” Link said with a grin. He gently kicked the ball back towards Eleanor and she butted her head into it with a sound that he swore was a laugh.

Later, Malon jumped up off the barrel and set the buckets to the side. She nodded at the completed work, though she said she’d had no doubts about Link’s ability to get it all done. They left the barn, and Eleanor followed until she found a place under a tree where she promptly laid down to sleep.

Climbing the wooden fence, Malon sat on the top rail and looked out over the pasture.

“I’ve learned so much by taking care of all these animals,” she said. “I know it sounds dramatic and all, but I truly have. I went to school in castle town, same as a lot of kids my age, but that only goes for so many years.”

She nodded towards where a few cows were grazing in the distance. “They taught me how to take things slow, and how to have fun. Eleanor’s not the only playful one. Most of them are like that, at times.” She leaned forward, hands holding tight to the rail. “I swear I was mothered by at least one of the cows. I wonder if they saw me like another one of their kids.”

Link smiled as he pictured it. A young Malon, big smile and all, being looked out for by the animals. He had no doubt it was true.

“The horses taught me how to be free and what it was like to be as wild as they are,” Malon continued, gesturing. “Also, boundaries. Earned some broken bones when I was younger, one of them being a time I didn’t respect a horse’s space.”

With a wince, Link nodded. “Epona’s bit me more times than I care to count. Not so much anymore, but when were both younger and a lot more hot headed.” 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?”

Oh, yes. He still counted himself lucky he hadn’t lost any fingers. “And the bruise is a nightmare, too.”

Malon snorted out a laugh. “Sure is,” she said. “Speaking of horses, there’s one in particular I want to check up on today. She’s due to have her foal any day now. You want to come with me?”

Link agreed and they made their way across the pasture to where the horses were gathered. Malon greeted one of them respectfully before stepping closer and running her hands down their neck and side. The tan-colored horse sniffed her hair before continuing to graze, content and relaxed.

“This is Ginger,” Malon explained. “One of our older mares, she’s the mother of a couple of the others here. Those two there, and that one in the distance.”

Link followed her gaze to see two pale colored horses, one with white hair and one with black, and a third horse that had a deep, russet-colored pelt. They were Erin, Coda, and Dancer respectfully.

“Her other daughter was bought a few years ago,” Malon continued. “Dusk was her name. She was an incredibly brave horse, always looking for adventure. Her and Epona would’ve gotten along really well, actually. Anyway, a woman from Kakariko adopted her. Last I heard, they were still out traveling.”

As if recognizing the name of her daughter, Ginger looked up. A look of what could be called pride came into the horse’s eyes.

“Yes, and that wasn’t long ago, either, Ginger. Your girl’s doing well.”

The horse eventually wandered off to find some shade to relax in. Malon watched her go, a soft smile on her face.

“I know this isn’t anything new for her, but I keep an eye on her all the same,” she said. “So much can go wrong when the time comes. And it can happen so fast. I know; I’ve delivered so many foals and calves over the years. I even spent the whole night with one of the other mares, before. It was a long night, just her and me, and...well, she and her baby are okay, now, but she was so weak by the end of it.”

She shook herself. “Well, life on a ranch certainly isn’t pretty, or easy.” Glancing up, she gave a shrug. “It does give you a lot to think about, though. I know the hard truths about things like that and, I don’t know, it just makes me hesitant, you know?”

“I’d say that’s understandable,” Link replied. Though he’d never have to personally worry about such a thing, the thought of someone he loved going through that made him uncomfortable.

“That’s true. Oh, Goddesses, listen to me,” Malon said with a laugh. “Just rambling on and on, again. I’m sure you don’t want to hear all about my worries.”

She began to walk, her pace an easy one. As she wove through the herd, she reached out, scratching the ears of this horse, patting that one’s head, ruffling this one’s mane. The horses soon collected around her, as if drawn to her very presence.

Link watched in awe. And he thought  _ he _ was good with horses.

There was a gentle, calm energy around Malon that even he could feel. It soothed the growing agitation between two of the adult horses and made the others feel at complete ease around her. It was as if she was one of them, a welcome member of the herd.

She turned back to him. A smile, warm like the sunlight, crossed her face. “Well, c’mon, fairy boy,” she said. “Get over here and I’ll introduce you!”

They spent the evening among the herd, Malon introducing him to every horse. Most greeted him with curiosity, sniffing his hair and clothing, and pressing their noses into his hands. He giggled as they did so, their fuzzy noses tickling him and their excitement contagious.

A few held back; apparently, even with Malon there, they weren’t ready to approach him yet. That was fine. Maybe another day he’d get to meet them.

As the sun started to set, Malon taught him how to effectively herd them into the barn. “They have to trust you, and you have to respect them,” she said as she demonstrated. “Otherwise, know that most will head to the barn on their own. They prefer the outdoors, but they still like to feel safe and cozy at night.”

“Do they ever spend the night outside?”

“Oh, yeah, sometimes,” Malon replied. “That’s okay, too. The ranch is safe and they know it. As long as the gate is latched tight, it’s not a huge deal. As long as they get their exercise every day, and they’re happy, that’s all I care about.”

After, they did the same with the cows and then slowly made their way across the pasture towards the farmhouse.

“My father’s probably already got dinner going,” Malon said. She placed a hand over her stomach with a frown. “I hope so, anyway. I’m so hungry, I might just start eating some of the hay, myself.”

They both laughed, and Link made a sound of agreement. With how empty his stomach was, the hay  _ was _ starting to sound appetizing. 

Inside, they found that Talon was at work in the kitchen, a fresh loaf of bread on the counter, and the smell of something delicious filling the air. He turned when they arrived and, after instructing them to clean up, held out plates full of food.

They all sat at the table. Malon sat at one end, near the fireplace, Link on the other, and Talon in the center. There was no conversation for a while, as all three were too hungry to talk. It was only after they’d finished eating, and Link had sheepishly gone up for seconds, that they began to share about their respective days.

Talon was amused by Link’s friendship with Eleanor, commenting how he’d made that ball for her months ago and she could often be found pushing it around the pasture. When Malon mentioned checking on the pregnant mare, he nodded knowingly and agreed that the time would be soon.

“I’ll keep my boots nearby,” he said as he took his plate and Malon’s back to the kitchen. “If she goes into labor overnight, we’ll know. Honestly, I might even get up a few times to check on her.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Malon said. “I don’t care when it happens, as long as everything goes well.”

\----

Everything had gone well. At least, according to Talon it had. Several nights later, they welcomed a new foal, one a dark russet, nearly black, in color. Link had heard the other ranchers moving about even in his sleep, and he’d blindly pulled on his clothes and boots and followed them to the barn.

The foal was a few days old, now, and he watched them run around the pasture. The others had let him name him, and he’d chosen the name Dorian. The foal quickly decided that he was fun to follow around, and so, under the watchful gaze of Ginger, he trotted behind Link as he did any work outside.

Link was reminded of Epona when she was young. He’d never known her at this age, and part of him wished he had. He looked to where she was grazing in the distance. A smaller Epona, with giant ears and long legs, came to mind and he smiled fondly.

Dorian tried sneaking up behind him, but his footsteps gave him away. Link turned and, with a glance up at Ginger, began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Eleanor.


	7. Settling In

Link rolled onto his stomach and opened one bleary eye. Faint light crept around the curtains of the small window, the angle of the light changing as the curtains moved in a gentle breeze. The sun would rise soon and the day would start. But, until then, there was still time to sleep.

Intending to do just that, he curled an arm around his pillow and settled more comfortably against the mattress.

A while later, the sun rose over the eastern horizon. He was unaffected, as he was too busy dreaming. Instead of haunted temples, he dreamed of climbing trees, herding livestock, and running alongside Epona. The world was peaceful in his dream. People were safe.

He was so deep asleep that he did not notice the others getting up for the day. He was not bothered by the clucking and chirping of the cuccos outside, as that was just another part of his dream. What finally woke him was one particularly noisy cucco who decided it was time to plant themselves on a barrel near his window, and screech a greeting to the newly risen sun.

With a sleepy groan, Link rolled over onto his back. He remained like that for a few moments, eyes threatening to drift closed again, until he realized what time it was. It was late. He had overslept. 

Sitting up, he scrubbed one hand over his face before getting out of bed.

He peeked out the window. The cucco on the barrel tipped its head to the side and then jumped to the ground to begin foraging in the grass. Across the field, the cows were out and grazing, and a few horses were playfully chasing each other.

In the last month the ranch had done well. The animals were happy, several deliveries had been made to both the castle and the villages around the area, and the chores went quicker with a third set of hands. Because of this, there was more time to devote to other things. Those things were both work-related, like the repairs that had been put off, and personal, like Malon’s desire to start a small garden where they could grow flowers and maybe some vegetables.

It wasn’t just the ranch that was doing so well. Epona had made a home for herself among the other horses and, while she was happiest outside the ranch and on a run, she was quite content.

Link felt more at peace each day, though he still woke in the middle of the night fairly often. He would reach for the sword he kept near his bed, ready to fight off some beast. His screams had woken the other ranchers a few times. Their reassurances that it was alright, and that they truly didn’t hold it against him, only did so much to ease his guilt. But he took what peace he could get.

Running a hand through his hair and brushing out the tangles, Link shuffled towards his dresser. There was a bowl waiting there, and he splashed his face with the water therein, hoping to wash away the last traces of sleep. After, he pulled open the top drawer and selected a clean tunic to change into.

It was the same one he had arrived at the ranch wearing. A comfortable, unobtrusive thing, he had fashioned it himself after he had finally outgrown his Kokiri one. This one was not quite the same, but he found that he liked the style and didn’t stray too far from it. The color was a little less brilliantly green and the cut was looser, allowing for a layer of armor if necessary. Sometimes he missed his old green cap, but there was no need for one now.

He tugged on the sleeve of his pale grey undershirt. Over it he pulled on a pair of soft leather gauntlets, the pieces well-mended and fingerless. He probably didn’t need them to do the work around the ranch, but he feared letting the marking on the back of his hand be visible. That was a conversation he just wasn’t ready to have.

In the main room, he found Talon at the dining table, snoring heavily. A pot of tea was on the table before him, as well as an empty plate of what had probably been breakfast.

Link moved quietly, pouring himself a cup of tea, adding a fair amount of milk, and taking the plate to the sink to be washed later. With one last knowing shake of his head, he put on his boots and went outside.

There, he checked with the cuccos and, finding that they had not yet been tended to, he fed them and cleaned out the coop from the night before. By the time he was done, the sun had moved overhead and the day had grown quite warm. He walked towards the center of the pasture and quickly got surrounded by several of the horses.

They were the younger ones, some only a few years old and still long in the leg. He laughed and put out his hands, letting them sniff him and taking the time to pet each one of them. At a distance, the parents of the youngest ones watched with only the slightest interest, as if keeping an eye on their children but knowing there was no trouble.

Link tried to move through the group but found it difficult. They were too playful and kept trying to get him to participate. With a few words of reassurance, of promising to come back later to play, he squeezed between them and moved on.

“We have to work on that, don’t we?”

Link looked over to see Malon carrying a heavy bucket of feed in each hand. He shrugged, knowing she was right but wondering just how much would sink in with the yearlings. He remembered when Epona was that young and how she was just as stubborn as he had been, and twice as playful.

With a good-natured laugh, Malon dumped the buckets into the feeding trough. She set them down at her feet before leaning back and stretching her back. “We’ll get there,” she said. “They’re not the first horses I’ve raised. Besides, they seem to really like you, and so maybe that’ll make things even easier.”

Together they finished caring for the horses before finding a shaded spot to sit and take a break. Malon stretched out on her back and folded her hands over her stomach. Link joined her and watched as a few leaves fell from the tree and went spiraling to the ground.

Malon let out a tired sigh. “I’m going to fall asleep,” she said and yawned. “Won’t be the first time.”

Link put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t object to the chance to return to his dream from that morning. Just as he was about to do so, his stomach rumbled loudly. He placed a hand over it, embarrassed.

“Didn’t get any breakfast, did you?” Malon asked and rolled her head to the side to look over at him. “No? You can’t exist on tea and milk, you know. Tell you what. The animals are set for the day, and we have a few hours until the sun goes down, so let’s get us something and bring it out here to eat. This spot isn’t too hot and at least we have a breeze out here.”

So they did, going inside long enough to put together a light meal that was easy to take back outside. Talon greeted them and apologized for falling asleep before heading outside with a set of tools.

Back under the tree, Malon set her food on her lap and started to eat. “He wasn’t feeling too well this morning,” she said, with only the slightest tinge of sadness in her voice. “Something about his knee.”

“We could head back into town,” Link suggested. “We could get something to ease the pain, or find someone to take another look.”

“I’ve thought about it. I brought it up to him this morning, but he just waved it off. He’s really proud sometimes and I know I shouldn’t push it. It’s just...I’m afraid he’s going to hurt himself again, you know?”

Link nodded. He had no place, or interest, in passing judgment. He had been too proud for medical attention a fair few times in his life, but he had also seen friends of his injured and struggled to get them to accept help.

Malon brushed away the crumbs from her meal. “We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing,” she said to herself. She scooted backward and leaned against the tree, before looking across the pasture. A soft look came into her eyes as she took in the ranch, and much of the tension drained from her shoulders.

Many of the animals were hiding in the shade of various trees, either laying down like the cows and cuccos, or grazing like the horses were. Among the few animals not doing so were the young horses. They were chasing each other around in the hot sunlight, kicking up dust and patches of dried grass.

“They’ve got more energy than I have, especially today,” Malon said. “In this heat, all I want to do is sit down and relax. It’ll probably be another humid night, tonight. We’ll keep all the windows open so we should get some air, but the wind really died down, didn’t it?”

Link agreed before peering up at the sky. There were few clouds overhead, and they floated by slowly, as if made sluggish by the high temperature as well. “It might rain tomorrow,” he said. “Or, at least, very soon.”

“Well, good. We’ve been without rain for over a week and the field’s suffering for it.” Malon looked up at the sky as well. “Not to mention, the rain will cool everything down. It won’t do a lot for the humidity, but that’s this time of year for you.”

When the sun finally started to set, he and Malon made their way around the ranch for one last check in to make sure all the animals were settled comfortably for the night. The young horses once again surrounded them, each one of them still full of energy. Laughing, Link remembered that he had promised them he would play. With a glance at the horses’ parents, who still appeared unbothered, he did so. The exercise was good for them, as it helped with their running and jumping skills, as well as the bonds they had with each other.

Malon left him to it. She offered a wave before heading inside.

When it appeared that the horses were finally done playing, Link led them around the fence at an easy walk. As he did so, one of the yearlings, a brown and white one, trotted up to his side. Hesitantly, she pressed her nose into his hand, prompting him to reach up and pet her.

“Hello, Mollie,” he said, scratching just under their chin.

The yearling was a particularly affectionate one, if shy and skittish. She had avoided him for a long time, always keeping her distance and watching him warily. He had understood that. After all, he _was_ new to the ranch. It had taken weeks to gain her trust, weeks of respecting her space and making it clear he was there to take care of her, not hurt her. Because of all of this work, he was happy she was finally comfortable enough to get this close.

When they were all cooled down, he took them inside the barn, brushed them and gave them water. Then, obeying the calls of their mothers, the yearlings headed to their stalls for the night. Link then went down the line of stalls, checking each one to see that the horse was comfortable and set for the night. Satisfied, he left, making sure the door was latched behind him.

Inside the farmhouse, he leaned back against the door long enough to remove his boots before walking further into the room. Though the sun had long since set, the night was still uncomfortably warm. The air was heavy and still, and the humidity made his hair stick to the back of his neck. He wished for something cold. A drink, or a rag dipped in icy water. He’d even settle for jumping in the nearest river.

In the distance, he could hear the others talking. With a wince, he realized it wasn’t a pleasant conversation.

“...you’re being so stubborn,” Malon said. Her voice was stern and irritated, but there was a hitch in it, like she was fighting tears. “Why didn’t you take the day off? You should’ve rested, and instead you went out and pushed yourself too far.”

Talon said something. Link couldn’t hear the words, but his angry, defensive tone said enough.

“Don’t be like this. Please, Papa, I know you’re frustrated, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” There was a pause. “It hurts to see you like this.”

Unwilling to listen to their conversation any longer, Link tiptoed into the kitchen where he could no longer hear them. He hesitated by the counter. He wanted to help in some way, but their fight was something just between them. It wasn’t his place to intervene.

As he stood there, considering whether to try to sneak past them so he could bathe or stay in the kitchen and wait, he heard footsteps. They were uneven. One step, pause, two more. He waited until they were in the kitchen before turning around.

It was Malon. She stared at him for a few moments before sighing and taking a seat at the table. 

There was no way Link could act as if he had not heard. It was clear to both of them that he had. The farmhouse was old, its walls sturdy but far from soundproof. And he didn’t want to, in a way. She was hurt and he refused to overlook that.

Tea, he thought. It was a soothing drink, particularly if made with certain ingredients, and something cold to drink would do her good. He poured her a mug of it and placed it before her. She didn’t notice it at first, or if she did she gave no sign.

They both remained silent for a while. Condensation formed on the outside of the mug. A few droplets of water ran down it and pooled against the stained wood of the table.

Finally, Malon reached out and took the mug. She placed it against her forehead and closed her eyes for a few moments before taking a sip. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

Shaking his head, Link sat across from her. “You don’t have to apologize to me.”

Malon continued sipping her tea as if considering what to say. “I didn’t want to...I didn’t mean to come in here and argue. I wasn’t even going to say anything. Not right now, anyway.” She finally put the mug down and looked up. There were frustrated tears in her eyes. “But I caught him on the stairs. He must’ve hurt his knee again, working outside. I rushed to help him, and I think I upset him by doing so. I should’ve asked first, I know.”

Link remained silent and let her speak.

“I know it hurts him that he can’t do all the work anymore. I do, and I want to respect his wishes. I don’t want him to be in so much pain, either,” Malon said, one hand going to her braid. She pulled on it so that it was draped over her shoulder. Her fingers fidgeted with the band holding it together. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

There wasn’t much Link could do about the situation. He couldn’t change Talon’s mind and force him to accept help. He couldn’t fix Talon’s injured knee. What he could do, though, was offer his support, and so he did.

Malon looked down at her lap, picking at the dirt under her nails. “Thanks, Link,” she said. “You’re there when I need to talk things through, and I really appreciate that. I have other friends, but we don’t get to talk in person a whole lot. I’ve ranted about this kind of stuff to the cows more times than I can count.”

She let out a laugh before sobering again. “I’m going to try to have more patience,” she said and glanced towards the stairs. “I’m awfully stubborn, too, and so we butt heads a lot.”

Finishing her tea, she set the mug down on the table and leaned back in her chair. Puffing out a breath, she eyed the door. “It’s not any cooler outside, is it? Not really, huh? That’s what I thought. I was going to suggest we go outside to sleep. Sometimes that works on these kinds of days.”

That was an idea. Though Link could appreciate a good bed and a roof, sometimes he still found himself drawn to the outside. Sleeping under the stars, or beside a fire, or even in a tree, that was comfortable to him.

“What? You think that’ll work?”

“Sure,” Link said with a shrug. “It’s less stuffy out there, at least.”

“That’s true. Alright, fairy boy.” Malon stood and put the mug on the kitchen counter. “Let me grab my pillow, and...check to make sure he’s asleep, and then we’ll head out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand its Mollie! Maybe she's like Epona and reincarnates alongside Link.


	8. Cadence

A few weeks passed and a visitor was coming to the ranch. Because of that, all three of the ranchers were working to get it ready.

Talon swept the pathways and fed the cuccos. He and Malon had owned up to and made up for their previous argument. Since, he tried to take it easier, though sometimes he still insisted that he help with every chore. Malon, to her credit, scolded him less and was content with just keeping an eye on him.

At the moment, she was inside the barn. She was taking extreme care to groom and otherwise prepare the horses for the visit. Her anticipation about this day - not to mention the nauseatingly high level of her worry - had led to her waking even earlier than normal and pacing the alley between the farmhouse and the barn. It had taken both Link and Talon to get her to calm down enough to eat the breakfast Link had made for her.

After taking care of the cows, Link joined Talon in waiting for their visitor to arrive. At Talon’s gruff suggestion, he smoothed out his tunic and brushed away what dirt he could. There was a piece of straw in his hair, and he removed it just in time to see Malon emerge from the barn with the horses.

There were four of them, all the finest of the herd. They were all well-mannered, agile, and strong. Malon had trained them herself, and she had put a lot of herself into them. It had taken many years of long hours, but it had been worth it.

“Are you ready?” she asked them. “You are, aren’t you?”

She walked between each horse, running her hands down from their nose to their shoulder. While she seemed proud and overjoyed, there was also a sadness in her eyes. It was the kind of sadness that came from having to say goodbye to a friend, even though it was not permanent, and you knew they were moving towards a bright future.

“Well, she should be here soon, and you can finally meet her.”

By her, Malon meant the princess. Zelda had sent a letter to the ranch a few weeks prior, requesting a chance to visit and to hopefully adopt one of the ranch’s horses. The horse she’d had as a child had been retired, and so she needed a new one. Instead of choosing one from the royal stables, she had wanted to patronize Lon Lon Ranch to not only show her support, but to hopefully encourage more people to do the same.

Hearing the sound of approaching hoofbeats, Talon smoothed a hand over his hair and headed towards the gate. Malon watched him go, fingers twisting together before her. Noticing this, Link looked over and offered her a few encouraging words. He wanted to put his hands over hers, to ease her shaking.

Just a few minutes later, Talon returned with three people behind him. One was the princess, her signature gown replaced with comfortable riding attire and her hair pulled up in a tight braid. The second was a pale, dark haired woman who carried a blade and shield on her back. There was a readiness in her stance that meant she was a guard, and a good one. The last person, a brown-skinned woman with long, dark brown hair, was looking around the ranch with familiarity. From what he’d heard, Link guessed she was Kara, one of the trainers in the royal stables, and an old friend of Malon’s.

Malon stood up straighter and folded her hands before her. As it always did at first, being in the royal presence made her extremely frank and painfully shy in equal measure.

Link bowed low and Malon followed suit. After, he stepped to the side and waited.

“Good morning, your highness,” Malon said, greeting the princess first and then her companions. “We are honored to have you visit our ranch.”

“Thank you,” Princess Zelda said with a practiced but genuine smile. “It’s good to be here, and to see that you’re all well. Allow me to introduce my companions. This is my personal guard and close companion, Elyse. And this is Kara, the finest trainer in the royal stables. I believe you know each other.”

The princess chuckled at her last sentence and Malon joined her. They were interrupted as Kara stepped forward and enveloped Malon in a tight, enthusiastic hug.

“How good it is to see you again!” Kara said with a laugh. She released Malon and stepped back, holding her at arm’s length. “She says I’m the finest, but we all know who taught me my skills. I learned all I know working here. So as for finest...I’d say that title belongs to you.”

Malon smiled, looking both pleased and embarrassed at the praise. Kara squeezed her arms and stepped back, moving to where Elyse still stood.

With the pleasantries aside, Malon led Zelda over to where the horses were standing a short distance away. “Here they are,” she said. “These are our four best horses. All are trained by me, and they are all available for adoption.”

Zelda eyed the horses with interest. “They certainly are incredible,” she said quietly. Slowly, she raised a hand towards them. “May I? Step closer?”

“Of course,” Malon said and gestured. She whistled, encouraging the horses to approach. “They are all familiar with people. I only suggest you let them come to you.”

With an understanding nod, Zelda did just that. She held her position, standing silently and waiting for the horses to approach her on their own. Three of them stopped a short distance from her, eyeing her with a wary curiosity. The forth stepped closer.

This one was a mare, dark grey in color and with a mane that shone like snow. She sniffed the hand Zelda held out. There was intelligence in her eyes and ease in her stance.

Malon closely watched the interaction. “I believe she likes you,” she said. “Her name is Cadence. She’s very affectionate, and she knows what she wants.”

“Those are both very good qualities to have,” Zelda said. “To have the wisdom to know what you want, and the courage to chase it. And, at the same time, to have the ability to remain kind and show empathy to those around you. Yes, I think those are among the most important qualities one can have.”

Cadence stepped closer and nuzzled her chin, causing her to stop speaking and laugh. She reached up, keeping her movements slow, and cradled the horse’s chin. “Yes, hello. I’m very pleased to meet you, too.”

“She’s eager, princess,” Malon said. “She’s ready to get out there and see the world.”

“Then we will just have to make sure she sees as much of it as possible,” Zelda replied. “Would you like that, my friend?”

The mare tossed her head, as if agreeing with the princess’s words. She then turned to her side, showing her saddle and suggesting a ride.

“I suppose I’ll take that as a yes,” Zelda said. She looked over to Malon. “I would like to take her for a ride, if that is alright with you.”

Malon inclined her head. “Of course, princess. She looks ready to go. Let me check the saddle, and you two can ride around for as long as you want.” She rechecked the buckles with practiced ease before stepping back and waving to the pasture.

With another grin, this one of pure excitement and joy, Zelda pulled herself into the saddle. Taking careful hold of the reins, she patted the mare’s neck before clicking her tongue and urging her into a trot, and then a full gallop. They flew over the pasture together, acting as one.

“She’s got the spirit,” Kara spoke up. She ran a hand over her hair, drawing attention to the multiple braids woven throughout. “She grew up with a horse so she knows how to ride one. But, being the princess, she was never expected to care for him herself. She wants to be better about that, though. I’ve been working with her at the castle. Teaching her all of the ins and outs of the care a horse needs.”

Beside her, Elsye nodded. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and there was still a watchful look in her eyes, but even then she appeared pleased. “She doesn’t want to be a distant ruler, one disconnected from her people,” she remarked with a smile. “She has a lot to learn, still, but she’s getting there.”

The honesty with which they spoke about the princess surprised Link, but none of it was malicious. They spoke with true fondness, as if she was a good friend who they cared deeply for.

He looked out to where the princess was now approaching one of the fences the ranch used for jumping. She leaned close to the Cadence’s neck, as if encouraging her to run faster, faster. They cleared the first fence before turning and braving the second, and much taller, fence. Cadence surged forward and cleared it.

Zelda eventually made her way back to the group. She pulled the reins, slowing the horse down to a stop. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and let out an exhilarated laugh. Patting Cadence’s neck again, she dismounted.

“That was quite the run. I think you and I work well together, don’t you think?” she asked the mare. She led her towards the others, one hand holding on to the reins. Glancing at both Malon and Link, she said, “We should go on a ride together, sometime.”

“I would love to, your highness,” Malon replied, and Link echoed her words.

Whether that day would ever actually come, everyone had their doubts. Zelda was the princess, heir to the kingdom and guardian of its power. As such, she was not often available for such trips. However, they all agreed that, should a time come, they would take advantage of it.

“Now,” Zelda said. A thread of what could only be called regal came into her voice. “I believe I have made my decision. I would like to adopt her, if you are in agreement.”

Malon glanced at Cadence with a bittersweet smile. “I am. I can tell she’s happy with you. Promise me that you will take good care of her, your highness. I raised her from a baby and...I just want to know she’s going to be well looked after.”

“I promise.” Zelda’s voice was serious and full of understanding. “You have my word, she will be given the best care. As her rider, I will see to it myself.”

“Thank you,” Malon said, swallowing back the hint of tears. “If you would follow me, we can go over payment and procedure.”

They stepped to the side, far enough away that the others could not hear.

“She made a wise choice,” Kara spoke up, regarding Cadence with knowledgeable eyes. “I expected no less, of course.”

“Oh, Cadence chose her as much as she chose Cadence,” Talon replied with a laugh. “Like I always say, a horse chooses their rider. They’re a good fit, and I’m happy for both of them. And for my daughter. She’s put so much of herself into caring for these animals, and the horses are no different.”

“You must be very proud of her,” Elyse said.

“I am,” Talon said with a firm nod. “Every day I’m proud of all she’s done.”

Link smiled at the conviction in Talon’s voice. Glancing over to where Malon and Zelda were finishing up their discussion, he realized he felt a similar sense of pride. She and her ranch were doing well. It was her calling, her heart’s work, and he was so happy to see her succeed. It was amazing to see, that light in her eyes when she looked over the pasture, or the brilliance of her smile.

Having made their arrangements, Malon and Zelda returned to the group. They were both at ease with each other. The discomfort at being around royalty had apparently worn off for Malon, leaving her grinning and even able to laugh at something the princess said.

“I must thank you again,” Zelda said with fondness. “My beloved Oliver was an incredible companion. He was loyal and brave, and had so much patience when it came to me learning how to ride. He’s retired now, as I simply cannot ask him, at his age, to carry me all over Hyrule. Instead, he gets to take it easy and eat all the carrots and apples he wants. Within a healthy reason, of course.”

Malon let out a knowing laugh. “That’s every apple in the castle. I dare say he’s earned it.”

“You’re right. And now, I have a new friend to travel with.” Zelda reached out and Cadence walked over to her. “You and I will be traveling a lot in the near future. I have a lot of places I need to visit and things I must see to.”

She cleared her throat. Stepping forward, she shook Malon’s hand, before doing the same to Link and then Talon. Her grip was strong and her smile true. It was an informal gesture coming from royalty, but a welcome one nonetheless.

“I’m sure we’ll meet again. Either at the castle, or perhaps I will bring Cadence back someday for a visit.” Zelda turned to the horse and pulled herself into the saddle. “In the meantime, do take care of yourselves.”

Gently kicking her heels, she guided Cadence over to where Kara and Elyse were waiting. At her nod, they mounted their own horses and the three left the ranch.

Malon let out a breath. Her shoulders slumped, as if she had just climbed a mountain and needed to rest. “I think I need to sit down,” she said. “I don’t know if I breathed that entire time.”

She did just that, lowering herself unceremoniously to the grass with a sigh. She stretched out her legs and leaned back on her hands. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, she grinned. “There’s a big difference between delivering milk and cheese to the castle, and having the princess herself come to your ranch and look over your horses. This is big. I’m...feeling a bit lightheaded.”

Talon’s hearty laughter filled the air. “We might start getting bigger orders soon, or maybe a few of the nobles from castle town will stop by to see what we’re all about. Once the princess does something, most of the court seems to follow.”

“Oh, I know. Royalty always creates new trends and sets new standards. In this case, it’s great for us.”

“We may have to build a bigger barn,” Talon continued. “Speaking of, I think we should let the other horses out onto the pasture.”

He wandered off towards the barn. Malon opened her mouth to protest but closed it with a roll of her eyes. As the rest of the herd was released into the pasture, she leaned forward and watched them.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

Hearing the catch in her voice, Link sat next to her. She was happy, but she was also so very overwhelmed. He met her gaze and gave her another reassuring smile. There was no reason she had shoulder that burden alone, and he said so.

“You’re right,” Malon said softly. “I don’t. I have you. And my father. Between the three of us, I think we can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
